


Trust Your Heart If the Seas Catch Fire

by StarFromPhoenix



Series: More Myself Than I Am [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Elio POV, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Oliver pov, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: I've decided to flip the script! Elio is a foreign exchange student from Italy who is staying with a family in California during his senior year of high school. He meets their son, Oliver, and romance ensues! The story is set in modern day.Please don't repost my work without my permission :)I don't own these characters, they own me:)The title of my series: "More Myself Than I Am" comes from a quote from Wuthering Heights, which was referred to in the book:"He is more myself than I am, whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."





	1. A Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies, and welcome to part two of my little story!
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy my work! Thank you for all the love!
> 
> Big hugs to all <3

I woke up, blinking the sleep away from my eyes. I reached for my phone, 8:04 am. I had slept like a baby. I got up and got dressed and walked downstairs. My parents were outside having breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetheart," my mother said.

"Good morning," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Father," I said, nodding towards him.

"Son," he replied, nodding back and taking a sip of his coffee.

"How was yesterday?" my mother asked.

"Great," I said. "I took Elio to the beach, lunch at the Seashore Café, then we headed to Stearns Wharf."

"Great place to take him!" My father said. "Make sure you take him to museums too. His father is a college professor and the boy is well read. I want them to feel he got a good dose of culture here too."

"Of course," I nodded, smiling.

"Why don't you ask Rachel and Hannah out and have a double date sometime?" my mother asked.

"Rachel and I are not a couple," I said feeling annoyed.

"Well, you could be!" she said. "Last time I saw her she asked me about you."

"Yeah, just like anyone I see that knows you asks me about you, does that mean they want to date you?" I glanced her way. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"She asked me if you had a girlfriend! She likes you!"

"Rachel isn't my type."

"Sweetheart you're about to be 24. You need to marry soon or at least get engaged soon or people may start talking!"

Here we go, I thought. "Let 'em talk." I reached for a pancake, pouring syrup on it.

I heard her sigh. "You don't want to have children in your thirties!" I heard her say. “I want to enjoy my grandchildren while I'm young!"

I didn't even look at her. I poured me some orange juice and pulled out my phone to text Chris. I suddenly remembered I couldn't until her and Josh came back from their camping trip. Great.

"Hugh?" I heard my mother say. She sounded annoyed. "Some support here!"

I glanced over at him. I heard him sigh as he folded his newspaper down and looked at me. He smiled. "Son?"

"Yeah?"

"You are an incredible young man and any young woman would be lucky to be the object of your affection. I'm sure there are lots of wonderful young women out there."

I nodded at him. "I just think I should find someone I love," I said. "Not just anyone. I think I deserve to be happy."

"Oliver, you'll inherit our fortune when we die. That'll keep you happy forever. Just find a good looking woman to have some beautiful children with and make me a grandmother. Sooner rather than later," my mother said.

My father folded his newspaper and put it down on the table, standing up. "Ok, I have to go. I'll be back on Saturday." He leaned down and kissed my mother. He squeezed my left shoulder. "Please, talk about this some other time, it's a beautiful day out here," he said. He walked into the house.

"You remember Amanda? Sofia's daughter? The one at UCLA in medical school?" She paused, expecting me to answer. I ignored her. So much for talking about this some other time. "As far as I know, she's still single. Is she your type? I could invite her over for dinner tonight?"

"No," I finally looked at her, my anger bubbling inside of me. "Mom! That's fucking _weird!_ I've known her since I was two!"

"Language, Oliver!" She said. I rolled my eyes and looked away. "I get asked _all_ the time! Everyone comments how good looking you are! They want to know why you're still single! Why you aren't dating! Oliver, people _talk!"_

"So _WHAT!"_ I exclaimed. "You should tell anyone that's asking to mind their own fucking business. What the hell does my personal life have to do with anyone but  _ME?"_ I said loudly pointing at myself, becoming irate.

"I am sick and tired of you being so disrespectful!" My mother said. "Now, you will find someone soon! I don't care who! Don't you remember when everyone was talking about Benjamin's son? Everyone just thought he was shy around girls, but when he turned 27 and he wasn't even engaged there were whispers about him being a homosexual. He brought great shame to his parents. I will  _NOT_ be gossiped about, Oliver! Do you hear me?! I have worked to be a respected member of this community and I do not deserved to be gossiped about!"

 

My anger burned inside of me. I put my sunglasses on. I could say so many things, I  _had_ said so many things whenever she brought this subject up but it was pointless. The day she found out would probably be the last day I would ever speak to her. My dad? He never said anything derogatory himself, but he had never disagreed with her so I had to assume he felt the same.

I didn't even look at her. I should leave tonight. I didn't need anything from her. Bubbe had left me a home and three quarters of her estate. The rest had gone to my two cousins and my father. I didn't need anything from Kat.

Elio suddenly walked through the French doors, bright smile on his face. He was a bit tanned from yesterday. He looked so damn beautiful. I quickly looked away. Yeah, last thing I needed right now was a fucking hard on. I was glad I had my sunglasses on.

I looked up at the sky, this is what hell feels like, I thought. A beautiful, angelic human being that I was completely smitten with was here, in my  _home,_ like a gift from the universe, but here too, was my absolutely homophobic mother. I imagined if she saw or even had an inkling something was going on between he and I. She would send him back to Italy and would tell his parents exactly why, outing him in the process.

 

I heard my mother ask Elio how he had liked Stearns Wharf. He said he had a wonderful time and something about me being such a gracious host. I had to keep myself from smiling. I then heard my mother ask him about Hannah. They had apparently exchanged numbers while I had been drowning in my sorrows at Bubbe's. I glanced at him, he looked uncomfortable.

"She's very nice, I just don't think it's a good idea for me to get involved with a girl. I'm here to focus on school," he said. I had to smile. He saw my smile and saw a small smile spread across his lips.

"Well, I don't think it would hurt if you went out once or twice," my mother said.

I looked at the floor under her chair and tried to will the earth to open up and swallow my mother whole. I counted to three. No, I guess it wasn't gonna happen.

"Well, I wouldn't want to give Hannah the wrong impression and lead her on. It's not something a gentleman would do," he said giving my mother the most sincere looking eyes. He actually probably meant what he was saying, I though. If he didn't he had me fooled.

My mother was silent. She took a bite of her breakfast. Amazing, I thought, maybe finally some peace.

She asked Elio if he was planning to come by the stables tomorrow. I saw him glance my way. My mother then said Hannah would be there. There was no harm in them riding together, she said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from her. I thought I saw Elio look my way as I got up from the table but I couldn't look at him. I didn't want him to see me loose my composure. "Later!" I said and walked through the French doors. 

I walked through the house quickly and out the front door. I jogged to my car. I got in and drove to Bubbe's place. I got there in about twenty minutes. I waved to the security guard and he let me through the gates. I parked my car in the drive way and walked inside. I sat on the couch and took out my phone.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back soon." I texted Elio. Way to ruin my morning, Kat, I thought.

 

I put my phone down beside me and my face in my hands. I breathed in and out slowly and tried to calm my heart and clear my head. I wish I could contact Josh and Christina, but I knew I couldn't. This fucking sucked. I had been sitting there for a moment when my phone rang. It caught me completely by surprise. It was Elio.

"Hello?"

"Hey! What happened? Why did you leave like that?" He was whispering.

"I'm sorry. My mother and I got into an argument before you came out. I just needed space. I'm sorry."

"Oh, ok. It's alright," he sounded concerned. "You can talk to me about it, if you'd like," he said softly. He was so sweet.

I fucking hated this. I missed him so much all of the sudden, he sounded a million miles away on the phone. I opened my mouth to say I was ok and felt a lump in my throat. What the hell was going on with me? I swallowed quickly. I had to get a grip. 

"Oliver?" I heard him say. 

I felt the hot sting of tears at the corner of my eyes. What the  _hell_ was going on with me? I never lost it like this. "I gotta go!" I said, my voice breaking. I took a deep breath. He didn't need to be in the middle of this. What was I supposed to say to him? Hey, let's be together but let's keep it a secret because if Kat ever found out she would send you back to Italy. That was fucking ridiculous. This was too much.

"FUCK!" I yelled angrily. I got up and started pacing. I was filled with rage. Without thinking I punched the wall under the stairs. The pain seared through my hand and up my arm. "Oh fuck!" I said. I had punched a stud behind the drywall. I took a deep breath. I walked to the kitchen, grabbed a stainless steel bowl and filled it with ice. I opened my fridge and got a beer out, putting it in the bowl. I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. I popped my beer open and stuck my hand in the bowl of ice.

I sat there a while, drinking my beer. I took my hand out and looked at it. It was swollen, I was sure I broke something. I took a deep breath. I kept drinking my beer, pondering what to do.

I told Elio yesterday I was free today and didn't have any plans. I suddenly had plans, I needed to go to the ER. If I called Elio and asked him to come, I'm sure he would come. Even if I told him he didn't have to and to only come if he wanted to, I'm sure he would come. I could also not say anything and deal with this alone. It was my decision. It was up to me. I knew I had feelings for him. We had only met, yes. He was only seventeen and a half, yes. It and I was insane, yes. But I couldn't help it. He could be the one. He was perfect in everyway. The thought fucking terrified me.

I looked up at the ceiling. "Bubbe," I called out, "consult the cosmos and send me a sign!" There. "Whatever happens at all happens as it should," I quoted to myself. I raised my beer and as I drank I heard my phone chime. I looked at the home screen. It was a text from Elio.

I put my beer down and picked up my phone. "You know, I'm here for you in case you need me, right? Anything I can do, any way I can help, I will" I sighed. Another text came in. "Also, may I remind you, you told me last night next time you needed help, I would be the first to know. Your words, and I meant any kind of help."

"Fuck me," I whispered putting the phone down and running my left hand through my hair. I picked up my beer and finished it. "I guess that's your sign?" I said looking up at the ceiling.

I took a deep breath. Ok, I thought. 

 

I called Elio.

"Hello?" he answered in the first ring.

"Hey," My voice was extremely calm. "Is my mother gone?"

"I have no idea," he said.

"Alright. Doesn't matter. Go to my room," I instructed him.

"Ok," he said. I heard as he was walking. "Ok, I'm here."

"Go to my desk, open the drawer. There is a set of keys all the way in the back right hand corner. Get them."

A pause. "Ok, I have them."

"Ok, the solid key, that's the key to our front door," I said. "Go downstairs, go outside, lock the front door behind you."

"Ok," he said. "I'm gonna put my phone in my pocket."

"OK," I said.

A moment later, he came back. "Ok, I'm outside and the front door is locked."

"Ok, walk to the garage. The other two keys look a lot alike, one of them opens the garage. Let me know when you're inside."

"Ok," he said. A moment later he was back. "Ok, I'm inside."

"Grab any one of those bikes. They're all mine. Make sure you lock the garage door when you get out. Ride the bike like three houses down. Call me when you get there. I'm on my way to pick you up," I said.

"Ok," he said. "Bye."

"Bye," I hung up. 

 

I put my phone in my pocket and picked up my bowl of ice. I walked to the front door. I put the bowl of ice down on the ground as I opened the door. I picked it up and put it outside as I shut the door and locked it. I picked it up and walked to my car, placing it on the hood as I opened up my door. I climbed inside and put the bowl on my lap. I took a look at my hand again, it had a gash I hadn't noticed. I pushed the button to start my car, suddenly happy it was keyless. I put my top up and took off.

 

 


	2. Emergency Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos! They are so much appreciated!  
> Big Hugs to you all! <3

I hung up the phone and walked the bike outside. I locked the garage door behind me. I hopped on it and rode it out, past the front gate and down the driveway. I turned right. Three houses down, he had said. It took me a few minutes as the houses were pretty spaced out. I stopped three houses down, I was almost near the main road. I got my phone from my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Ok, I'm outside, three houses down, waiting."

"Ok, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Ok," I said and hung up, slipping the phone back into my pocket. My stomach was in knots. I wondered what Oliver and his mom had argued about. I sighed. What if somehow had something to do with me? What if she was mad he spent the whole day with me yesterday? She had seemed ok when she was asking me about it. My heart was pounding. It had also sounded as if he was about to cry when he had hung up the first time I called him. I shook my head. I wish my heart would slow down, but my concern was eating away at me.

I had been out there a few minutes more when I saw Oliver's Audi turning into the street. Even through all my anxiety my heart soared at the sight of him coming towards me. He half pulled into the driveway of the home I was standing in front of. He rolled the window down, "Just leave the bike there. We'll pick it up later," he said. I nodded and did as he said. I leaned it against the stone wall beside the drive way and climbed into Oliver's car. 

I reached over for my seat belt and as I snapped it in I saw the stainless steel bowl full of ice in his lap. "Whoa," I said, looking up at him. "What happened?"

"A wall," he said as he drove down the street and turned right on the main road. He glanced at me and smiled. "It's ok, I'll be ok," he said in a soft voice. I nodded. "I do need to go to the hospital though."

"Yes, of course," I said. I smelled alcohol in his breath. "You think the bike will be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not worried about it," he said with a shrug. "It wouldn't fit in the car anyway and if it disappears, you saw, I got five more in the garage," he said chuckling and looking at me with his perfect smile. I smiled back. "I would turn on the radio for you, but..." he motioned to his hand in the bowl. I suddenly realized he was trying to make me feel better. He had, what seemed like, a broken hand and he was trying to make  _me_ feel better. To make sure I wasn't scared or worried. I took a deep breath, I had to man up. I was here to help him, not the other way around.

I chuckled, "It's ok!" I said. "I'm actually really interested to hear what happened between you and said wall," I said looking ahead. "I mean, what did he say to make you wanna punch it?" I looked at him.

He laughed. "All you need to know is that  _that_ wall will never try to mess with me or anyone else ever again." I looked at him as he drove.

I looked out ahead and saw we were nearing the hospital. "Hey, at least the hospital is close," I said.

He nodded. We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and followed the signs to the emergency room entrance. We parked. I told Oliver to stay until I went to his side and grabbed the bowl for him. I grabbed his keys and locked the car. He took the bowl from my hands and we walked inside. We went to the receptionist. He showed her his hand and I took a look for the first time too. It was badly swollen. I took the clipboard she held out and we walked into the waiting room.

"I can't write," Oliver said as we sat down.

"I know,” I said. I held the bowl as he got his wallet out and handed it to me. I started filling out his paper work.

"Allergies?" I asked looking at him.

"Penicillin," he said.

"We have the same one," I said with a bit of a laugh.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Put yourself down as my emergency contact," he said softly.

I bit my lip and try to hide my smile. "They're asking for a relationship," I said as I wrote down my cell phone number and his address as my address.

"Brother," he said.

I nodded. "Totally, I could be your twin," I said smiling.

He flashed me his gorgeous smile. I finished everything and took the clipboard back to the receptionist.

I came and sat down beside him again, to the right. I put his wallet on my lap and ran my hands through my hair and looked at him and smiled. "Thank you," he said to me.

"Of course," I said smiling. He had his right elbow on the arm rest between us. I looked at his hand in the ice. I knew he had to be in pain. I took a deep breath. I ran my left hand down his forearm to his wrist and then back up again. I just wanted his pain to go away. I didn't have the nerve to look up at his face, but he didn't pull away though. I left my left hand resting on his wrist.

A nurse came through the double doors. "Oliver!" she called out.

We got up and walked towards her. "And you are?" she asked me. 

I opened my mouth to answer when Oliver said, "Brother." 

She looked at us and seem to shake her head slightly but said nothing and held the door for us as we walked in. She led us to a small room on the side and I stood out of the way as she took Oliver's vitals. She asked him what happened and I bit my lip and tried not to laugh when he talk her a wall got mouthy with him. I heard her sigh and asked him if he had been drinking. He said he had only had a beer and it had been after the wall incident.

She walked us out and led Oliver to an x-ray room. I stood outside. Once he came out she led us to a bed and pulled the curtain closed around us. She said the doctor would look at the x-rays and would be with us soon. 

Oliver sat on the bed and I sat on the chair close by. I glanced at him and smiled. He smiled back. I wish I could fix this. He looked as if he was lost in thought as he sat on the bed so I thought it would be better if I didn't say anything. 

After a moment the doctor came in through the curtain. He had had the x-rays in his hands. "Well, Mr... Oliver. I got good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" he asked. He looked my way and nodded. I nodded back.

"Bad news," Oliver said.

"Ok, bad news is you have a fracture on your fifth metacarpal. Which normally  happens when we punch something we shouldn't have," he looked at Oliver. "What did you punch?"

"A wall," he said without much emotion.

The doctor nodded. "The good new is you won't need surgery. I'll numb you up and stabilize it and we'll send you home with antibiotics and pain medicine. The nurse will give you my contact information and you can call and make an appointment at my office in three weeks," he said. Oliver nodded.

I stayed out of the way as the nurse came in and the doctor cleaned up Oliver's hand. He had a deep gash that needed three stitches. He was told to keep the stiches dry. The doctor showed me the stitches and told me how to cut them out in a week. Once that was done his hand was placed in a brace of sorts. We thanked everyone and left.

 

We walked to the car and I got the keys and handed them to him. I also handed him his walled. We climbed into the car and I placed the bowl in the backseat.

”We need to go fill out your prescriptions.” I said. He nodded and drove us to the Walgreens across the street. Once we got there, I took his wallet again and took care of everything. 

We were walking out when he said, “I’m starving.”

I nodded. “Well, you have to take both of theses with food, anyway,” I said. He smiled at me.

He drove us to the closest In-N-Out. I told him to sit down that I would get the food.

”Ok, thank you. You still have my wallet right?” I nodded. I got our food and took it to the table he was sitting at. I got our drinks and napkins. I sat down across from him and opened up the pill bottle. I gave him an antibiotic.

”Does your hand hurt?” I asked as I held up the pain medicine.

”No, the shot they gave me at the hospital is still working,” he said.

I nodded. “Ok, well, let me know when it starts wearing off,” I said. 

He nodded and we started eating. He chatted a while. We were finished and I threw all our trash away. I saw he was still sitting at the table. I went and sat down with him.

He looked at me. “Elio,” he said softly, “I’m sorry.” I furrowed my brow and looked into his eyes. His eyes looked sorry but I wasn’t sure why. “I need to get out of that house for a few days,” he said, almost whispering. 

I raised my eyes brows as I nodded. I see, I thought, he plans to leave me again. “Where would you go?” I asked. 

“Bub- ah, my house,” he said. 

“Oh,” I said with a smile. “No problem, I’ll just go with you,” I said.

His eyes widened in surprise. “As much as I would love that, my mother won’t let you,” he said with a smile.

My stomach flipped when he said he would love for me to go to his house with him. “Why wouldn’t she? Is your home in a dangerous neighborhood?” I asked.

He laughed. “It’s in a gated neighborhood,” he said.

”Ok, then,” I said. “She will have no reason to say no. First off, you’ll need the help. Your dominant hand is out of commission. I’ll be with you in a safe home, in a safe neighborhood. I’ll have my cell phone with me, she can reach me any time of the day. She has to let me go,” I said, sounding as sure as I could. 

He looked into my eyes. He nodded at me and smiled. I smiled back. I was going to find a way to go with Oliver. I didn’t care how.

“You’re sure?” he asked softly. 

“Yes, very sure,” I said. “Plus, Oliver, you’re going to need a helping hand.”

He nodded. “I think I have an idea,” he said. He pulled his phone out. He was making a call. 

“Dad, hey,” he looked at me. “I’m glad you already landed, I didn’t even ask you if you were driving or flying, I’m sorry.” 

I watched his face as he chatted with his dad. I saw him take a breath. “Listen, um, mom and I got into a bad argument after you left,” he said. He suddenly looked around. He got up. I got up with him and followed him to his car. I suddenly realized he wanted to get in, but he was holding his phone with his only hand. Without thinking about it twice I reached into his front left pocket and got his keys out and unlocked the car. We got inside.

”Yeah, it was the same crap as always, but she took it a step further and I had to get out. I went to Bubbe’s and... and, well, I punched a wall and broke a bone in my hand,” he said.

”No, no. No need for surgery. I’m alright. Actually, Elio was a trooper. I called him and he came with me. He’s been helping me,” he said looking at me smiling. He let out a deep breath. “Dad, I can’t go back right now. I’m in pain and I can’t take it if she starts again. I want to stay at Bubbe’s for a few days,” he said. “But, well, I’m gonna need help. Elio said he would come and help me but I’m pretty sure mom won’t let him.”

I looked at his face. I wondered what Hugh would say. I saw Oliver smile. I smiled back at him. “Thank you. Thank you so much,” he said. “Ok, yeah, well, we’ll go home and pack some clothes. Ok, yeah, I’ll call you when we’re there. Thanks dad. Bye.”

He hung up the phone and looked at me, smiling. “Dad’s gonna call and tell my mother to let you go,” he said. 

I nodded and smiled. He pulled his seatbelt and I helped him click it in. I put mine on and we started making our way back. 

He stopped and I jumped out when we reached the house where I left the bike. I grabbed it and started riding back to the house. Oliver drove behind me, going slowly and never passing me. We reached home and I put the bike back into the garage. 

“Ok, let’s go pack,” he said as we walked in through the front door.


	3. A Helping Hand

We stepped inside and went upstairs to his room.

”I have some duffle bags in my closet,” Oliver said. 

I went into his closet and pulled one out and put it on his bed. He started putting some shoes inside. I went and grabbed my converse and put them beside his shoes  “Your shoes are so huge!” I said when I placed my converse beside them. He laughed.

“How many days clothes do I need?” I asked.

”At least three, maybe four,” he said  

I walked into my room and grabbed a couple of pairs of jeans, a couple of shorts and several shirts. I put them in the duffle bag and helped Oliver with his clothes. Then I got some boxers, sleep shorts and lounge pants. I helped Oliver with his sleep clothes as well and some jogging pants.

”I have my boxers on the top drawer, could you grab some for me please?”

I nodded and opened up the drawer he had motioned to. They were mostly black, navy blue and gray boxer briefs. I’m glad my back was to him so he couldn’t see me smiling as I grabbed five and put them in the duffle bag.

”Towels?” I asked.

”I have a lot over there as well as bathrobes,” he said. I nodded.

I went to my room and grabbed my backpack. I put the books we got at the bookstore inside it, as well as a couple more that caught my eye. I walked into the bathroom and he was there with a small black travel bag. “Put our toothbrushes in there, will ya,” he said handing it to me. I grabbed our toothbrushes and did as he asked. I looked inside and saw his deodorant and a bottle of cologne. I couldn’t make out which one it was. I had to find out, I thought. I put my deodorant in there as well, zipped it closed and went and put it in the duffle bag. I put his laptop in my backpack.

”Ok, I think we’re done,” Oliver said.

I put on my backpack and he picked the duffel bag up. I opened up his bedroom door. We walked downstairs. 

“I need something to drink,” he said. I nodded and we made our way to the kitchen. 

Rose was there. “Oh no! What happened?” she asked.

Oliver smiled at her. “I’ll be ok, Rose,” he said to her. 

I grabbed a water bottle and opened it up for him. He was drinking from it when Kat walked into the kitchen. I felt my heart start thumping in my chest. Rose seem to read the situation and she left and walked to the laundry room to fold some clothes.

“Were you thinking of leaving without speaking to me?” She asked Oliver. He just shrugged and kept drinking his water. “What happened to you?” She asked him. 

“I was at Bubbe’s and hurt myself,” he said, setting the water bottle down. “ I already went to the ER, I’ll be fine.”

Her brow was furrowed. She looked him over and then looked at me. She saw I had my backpack. She looked at me and I felt she was searching my face. I ran my hands through my hair.

”Why do you need to go anyway?” She asked him.

”To clear my head,” he said.

”Why do you need to go?” She asked me.

”I need to make sure Oliver is ok and he’ll need to help,” I said. I rubbed the back of my neck as she looked into my eyes.

“Elio, give my son and I a moment, please,” she said.

“Of course,” I said and left the kitchen. I walked towards the stairs but I turned and walked back very quietly to the kitchen entrance, making sure Kat didn’t see me.

”What’s going on?” I heard Kat ask Oliver. “Is this because of what we talked about?”

”We didn’t  _talk_ about anything.” I heard Oliver say. “You were making demands and my comments fell on deaf ears.”

”So you, what? Went and punched something hard enough break your hand just because I told you I want you to find a woman to marry and settle down, have some kids and lead a responsible life?”

I felt my stomach sink. I heard Oliver sigh. 

“What’s wrong with wanting the best for you?” She asked. 

“You want what’s best for _you_ ,” he said. “You want to make sure people are envious of you and your family. What you should want for me is for me to be happy.”

She scoffed. “Happiness doesn’t buy you a five million dollar home in Santa Barbara,” she said. “Happiness doesn’t buy you an Audi or pay tuition at UCSB.”

”I already have enough money to live on! Why do you have such a problem with me doing what I want with my life? It’s _my_  life!”

”Why do you want to just settle for something when you can do so much more with your life, Oliver? Philosophy! Really? It’s such a -“

“Well, I’m glad we’ve had another wonderfully constructive conversation,” I heard Oliver say. I heard the scraping of a kitchen stool, which I imagine was him getting up. I ran to the front door. I put my hands in my pocket and swayed side to side. I saw Oliver walk towards me from the kitchen, Kat behind him. 

I opened up the door for him. He stepped through. I smiled at Kat and was about to step out myself when she grabbed my arm. I turned to her. “What did he do?” She asked me.

”He told the doctor he punched a wall,” I said.

She rolled her eyes. “Let me know when you’re there. I want you back Thursday by dinner,” she said.

”Ok,” I said. “I’ll let you know as soon as we get there.”

 

Oliver and I got into the car. We pulled out and made our way down the long drive way. We took off towards Santa Barbara. I was so happy to be going with him. 

I glanced his way. “Thank you for having your dad let come with you,” I said.

”Are you kidding me? I should be thanking you. I wouldn’t be able to have my few days of peace without your help,” he said.

”I’m sure you would have done it for me if it was the other way around,” I said.

”Yes, I would have,” he said to me, smiling.

I smiled and we drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. I took in the scenery. I recognized the dolphin fountain from the day before as we drove past it. We soon arrived at a gated community. Oliver waved to the security guard and we were let in. I looked at the houses. They were all French Normandy style homes with lush green lawns and shrubs. It almost didn’t feel as if I were in California. I would then catch a glimpse of the mountains in the distance to remind me I was, though.

After a moment we pulled into a driveway and parked. We stepped out. The house was large. It was a beautiful beige stone with a light gray roof. Oliver grabbed the duffel bag from the trunk and I put my backpack on. He handed me the house keys. We took the stone pathway to the front door. The front porch was covered. There was a huge clay pot with some beautiful bird of paradise flowers by the front door and a wrought iron bench. I opened the door and we stepped inside.

 It opened up to a big sunny living room. The stairs were to the right. The living room was two stories high. You could see the dining room table past the living room. We walked in. I saw a beer can on the coffee table and saw where Oliver had punched the wall under the stairs.

Oliver dropped the duffel bag on the floor as he sat on the couch, leaning his head back. I took my backpack off and placed it beside the duffle bag. I looked at him, he had his eyes closed. “Do you want something to drink?” I asked.

“A beer,” he said looking up at me with a half smile on his face.

”I’m sorry, you’re not supposed to drink with you antibiotics,” I said, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

“I have some water in the fridge,” he said.

I nodded and walked straight to the dining room table. The kitchen was to the right, through an archway. It was a big bright French style kitchen with a huge island in the middle. There were French doors going out to the backyard. I walked to the fridge and got a couple of bottles of water. The fridge was pretty barren.

I noticed there was another large room off the kitchen. I walked in and looked out the curtains. It faced the front of the house, on the other side of the front door. It was empty. I walked back to Oliver in the living room.

“What’s the empty room off the kitchen?” I asked Oliver as I handed him his water.

“Technically formal dining room but Bubbe used it as her art studio,” he said smiling. He held the bottle towards me, “I can’t open it,” he said with a very charming smile. Did he enjoy having me do things for him? I hoped he did. I would do anything he asked.

“Oh I’m sorry,” I said. I opened the one in my hands, took the one he had and handed the opened one to him. I opened the second one and drunk from it. I took it from him when he was done. I also picked up the empty beer can and put them in the recycling bin in the kitchen.

I walked back into the living room and sat to his left on the couch. “Anything else you need?” I asked him.

He turned to face me. He was so handsome. He had to know how good looking he was. “I think I’m ok right now,” he said with a smile as he patted my knee. I nodded and sat back on the couch. “How about you,” he asked me. I turned my face to look at him. “Is there anything you need?” 

I felt my heart race in my chest. “I’m ok, thank you,” I said softly.

”You’re my first guest here,” he said to me.

This made me smile. “Oh, well I feel honored,” I said.

We sat there for a moment. I could still feel where he had touched my knee.

“Come on,” he said. “I want to show you the master bedroom.” He stood up and picked up the duffel bag and walked to the stairs.

I got up, grabbed my backpack and followed him.

 

Once we had reached the upstairs landing, Oliver nodded his head to the right, “Two bedrooms and a bathroom,” he said. There was a beautiful landscape painting with a hallway table underneath it. “Bubbe painted that,” Oliver said. You could see the living room from the landing to the left, then, straight ahead, another small hallway and a door. We went inside.

This was the master bedroom. It had exposed wooden beams and a vaulted ceiling. To the left was a beautiful red chaise lounge with a stand up mirror to the right of it. There was another piece of art hanging on top.

“Bubbe painted that too,” he said smiling.

There was a door past the mirror. Oliver opened it up and showed me that it was a huge walk in closet. He already had quite a bit of clothes in it. On the wall adjacent, was a beautiful large bay window, with a cushion on it, a wooden arch above it. It looked out down the street.

Beside the window seat was a king size four poster bed with side tables and table lamps on each side. The comforter was a beautiful light blue. It reminded me of the color of the walls in Oliver’s room. “I just bought that comforter set,” he said.

I smiled at him, “Is that your favorite color?” I asked.

He looked at me, smiled and shrugged. “I don’t know. Do you think it should be?”

I looked at him surprised. I laughed, “What?”

He dropped the duffel bag on the bed and I put my backpack beside it.

”Do you think that blue should be my favorite color?” He asked smiling.

I shrugged. “It matches your eyes,” I said looking at him. “So yeah, I think it should be.” He smiled at me.

There were a set of French doors with floor length curtains on the wall adjacent to the bed. On the corner to the left of the French doors was a large potted plant. To the right of the French doors another red chaise lounge with two pieces of art hanging side by side on the wall above it.

“Wow!” I said looking at him. He smiled at me and nodded.

“Bubbe gifted my parents the Bouguereau in the dining room,” he said. “She loved his work.”

I looked at the art pieces. “Le Soir et L’Aurore,” I whispered. 

“Say the names again,” he said.

”Le Soir et L’Aurore,” I said. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. “Man, I love that she has Le Soir on the left and L’Aurore on the right. It looks like they’re dancing with each other.” I stared at them for a while.

”Yes, you’re so right,” he said. He glanced at me. “I know Bouguereau mostly painted the female form, but I could easily imagine you in one of his paintings.”

I felt my neck and face grow warm. I knew he was giving me a compliment and I felt sort of frozen and didn’t even know what to say. I looked at him and the smile on his face told me he knew what his words did to me.

“Come on,” he said placing his left hand on my lower back and guiding me to the French doors, “You have to take a look at the view from the balcony.”

I reached the doors and opened them. We stepped outside. The balcony was long and had a small round table and two chairs on either side. It had a spectacular view of the ocean. 

”Wow!” I said. 

”Nice isn’t it?” Oliver said. I nodded. He went and took a seat on one of the chairs. I joined him. “So this is my kingdom by the sea,” Oliver said smiling.

_King Oliver._ I smiled to myself. “This is a perfect kingdom,” I said. I looked out at the ocean. The sun was bright and glittering on the surface. 

“Are you thinking of a poem, song or book?” He asked. 

I laughed as I looked his way, remembering when I had asked him the same question. I loved that he remembered. 

“Poem,” I said. “Emily Dickinson.”

”Tell me, please,” he said.

I smiled. “Ok, since you asked so nicely.” He laughed. I looked out at the ocean. “Nature is what we see. The Hill, the Afternoon. Squirrel, Eclipse, the Bumble bee. Nay, Nature is Heaven. Nature is what we hear. The Bobolink, the Sea. Thunder, the Cricket. Nay, Nature is Harmony. Nature is what we know. Yet have no art to say. So impotent Our Wisdom is to her Simplicity.”

I glanced back at him and saw he was looking at me and smiling. “Nature is Heaven,” he said.

”Nature is heaven,” I repeated.

We sat out there for a moment longer. I loved this. I let my mind wonder and imagine what it would be to have limitless days here, just him and I and Nature.

We went back inside. In front of the bed was a fireplace with a large flatscreen tv mounted on it. “That’s the only tv in the house right now,” he said. I nodded.

To the left of it, another wooden archway that led into a sitting room. We walked inside of it. It had a red upholstered love seat on the left. There was a nice size window above it. I could see the bright sky through it. In front of us was a lovely large oak desk with a matching chair. Monet’s Lady with a Parasol hanging above it. I smiled. There was a small bookshelf on the wall to the right of it.

Oliver opened the door to the right of the entrance of the sitting room. It was a bathroom. I stepped inside. It had double sinks to the left with a large framed mirror above them, a large shower in front of the sinks and and a corner tub beside it. There was a small window above the tub. It had a skylight which let sunlight shine in, making it very bright.

“This is super nice!” I said. He nodded smiling at me.

We walked out to the bedroom and he sat at the edge of the bed. “I think I’m gonna take a shower,” he said.

“Ok,” I said nodding. I stood up, “You have towels in the closet right?”

”Yes,” he said.

I walked over and walked in. I grabbed a towel and a bathrobe that was hanging on a hook for him too just in case. I glanced at his clothes. The button up shirts hanging, the jeans folded, the shoes on the floor. I ran my hand across the shirts hanging.

I stepped outside and shut the door. I turned around and saw he was struggling with his tee shirt. “Oh, wait, wait,” I said as I walked over and helped him take it off.

“Thank you,” he said smiling.

I watched him as he kicked off his shoes. He reached for his belt and started trying to take it off. It was obvious he couldn’t.  

“May I help?” I said softly.

“Yes, please,” he said.

I walked to him and started undoing his belt. My heart was pounding and I couldn’t look at his face. I felt my face grow hot. Great. Even my own body betrayed me in a moment like this. I undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans and stepped back.

I finally looked at his face. “Thank you,” he said with his gorgeous smile. 

“Remember, you can’t get your hand wet,” I said smiling back at him. 

”I remember,” he said. I picked up the towel and the bathrobe I had gotten for him and placed them down on the bathroom counter. I walked out and he stepped inside. “I’ll be right back,” he said as he pulled the bathroom door shut.

I let out a sigh and walked back into the bedroom.


	4. Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Oliver’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Thank you so much for all your amazing comments and the kudos are all absolutely appreciated! I hope you are all enjoying the building tension between our boys and I hope you keep enjoying the story!  
> Hugs <3

It took me a moment but I finally pushed my jeans and boxers down and kicked them off me. I stepped into the shower and turned it on. I held my hand out and made sure it didn’t get wet. I closed my eyes and let the warm water wash over me.

Elio had been very sweet. I remembered the way he had caressed my arm at the hospital. I thought of the way he blushed when he was undoing my belt. I smiled. I grabbed the soap. I thought of him again, undoing my belt and jeans. I had to admit that seeing him blushing as he took my belt off and undid my pants had been a total turn on.

I sighed. I know I had been flirting. I was so attracted to him, I loved how he blushed and how he reacted to all that I would say. Was it the right thing to do though? I wanted this, but my fears flooded me again and I wondered if he really knew this is what he wanted. He had so much to figure out still. 

I shook my head and finished my shower. I got out, dried my hair, combed it and got into my bathrobe. I suddenly noticed I couldn’t tie it. I tried to but my hand was so swollen I couldn’t even use my thumb or index finger and I didn’t want to push it. I sighed. I walked out of the bathroom, through the sitting room and into the bedroom. Elio was on the bed, book in hand. He looked up and smiled as I walked in.

I smiled back at him. “I thought the bathrobe would be easy,” I said. “I can’t tie it.”

He chuckled. “I’ll get it for you,” he said. He came and reached around me and tied it around my waist.

“Thank you,” I said and sat down on the bed. “I’m glad you’re here,” I said, smiling at him. This was the truth. 

“Me too,” he said. “If you’re in pain, let me know. You could take another pain pill soon,” he picked up the book again and sat back on the bed, beside me.

I nodded. “Ok,” I said. I looked at him. He was looking down fidgeting with the book. “What’s on your mind?” I asked. I could tell something was the matter, his beautiful face showed it.

He shook his head. “I was just wondering what made you so mad you wanted to punch a wall,” he said quietly.

“My mother acting as if my life is all hers and not mine.” I told him.

“Yeah,” He said. “I kinda heard your mom, how she wants you to marry...” he trailed off. He looked at me.

I rolled my eyes. “She doesn’t care about me being happy.” I said.

“You don’t want to get married?” He asked me, still looking at the me.

”I do,” I said, just not to a woman, I thought. “I want to marry the right person, the one meant for me,” I told him.

“Of course,” he said nodding and looking up at me.

“She also talks about how badly she wants to be a grandmother. I don’t even know if I want kids!” He looked at me and nodded. “Or maybe I’d want to adopt a kid, I don’t know,” I said shrugging.

“What’s your father say about all this?” He asked.

I sighed. “My father has never spoken to me the way she does, he doesn’t try to control me like her.” I shrugged and shook my head. “But he also doesn’t tell her to stop of stand up for me, so I really don’t know.”

”Well, today you went to him for help and he helped you,” he said.

”True,” I said. What Elio didn’t know is I could count on one hand how many times I had reached out to my father that way. Maybe that was partly my fault, but also I had always felt he would just back my mother up on everything. Today though, I had felt I was going to do whatever I had to so Elio could come with me to my house for a few days, especially after he had told me he wanted to. “I just, more often than not, feel on my own when it comes to my parents.”

Elio nodded. He looked up at me, the concern was so clear to see on his face. I was suddenly overwhelmed by a desire to kiss him. I looked at his lips. I remember when we had been swimming yesterday, how they had looked with water dripping from them. I remember when he had fallen sleep, how beautiful they had looked. I wanted to touch them. I had to look away. I looked ahead at Bubbe’s painting across the room.

“I wouldn’t want to marry just anyone either,” I heard Elio said.

“Well, you’re only seventeen,” I said, still not looking at him. At his age he shouldn’t even be thinking of marriage.

“I think no one, at any age wants to enter into a marriage they don’t want,” he said, sounding annoyed. I suddenly turned to look at him. He had his brow furrowed and was looking at me. I realized I had put my foot in my mouth.

“Of course, you’re right,” I said. 

“Do you think I would not be able to understand the issues you’re going through because of my age?” He asked. 

I shook my head. “Elio, I apologize.” I said. “No, I don’t think that. You’re incredibly understanding and mature.”

I remember how he had been so upset when he thought I had called him a kid. I didn’t see him as a kid. He was younger, yes, the only thing I worried about was if something happened between us he would regret it and grow to hate me. 

“Sorry, I over reacted,” he said. You could see by his face that he was embarrassed. That of course, only made him look more lovely.

“No, you didn’t,” I said smiling at him. “What I should have said is that at seventeen, you shouldn’t be thinking about marriage _yet_.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Depends,” He said. He sort of slumped his shoulders and stuck his bottom lip out. I had never seen him do that before. I wanted to remember all his facial expressions and learn to read his body language.

”Depends?” I repeated.

”Yeah, it depends. Sometimes the perfect person comes along when someone is seventeen.” He looked up at me.

”Yes, that is a possibility,” I nodded. “Only thing is at seventeen, sometimes it may seem like you want something, really, really bad, but once you get what you wish for, you find out it isn’t really what you wanted.” I watched him as he took in what I said.

He shrugged. “Life is meant to be enjoyed though. To not do something that feels right at the moment because it maybe not work out later...” he shook his head and looked at me, “I don’t know, that mentality just doesn’t make much sense to me.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

He sounded a lot more fearless than I was when I was at his age. I smiled in admiration for him and his way of thinking. 

“I wish I had been as brave as you at your age,” I told him.

This made him smile. “Ha ha,” he laughed softly. “Well, some things are worth jumping into the deep end for.” He said softly. He went back to fidgeting with the book in his hands. 

“What if you can’t swim?” I asked him.

”I’d rather struggle until I learn to tread water than just stand by the side and watch everyone else swim.” He said looking right into my eyes.

He amazed me. I had never met anyone like him. I knew I was falling for him. Could I keep it from happening? I could drop him back off at my parent’s home and just stay away all year. Then we would go back to Italy. I could change my number. I looked down at his lips again. No, I don’t think I could stay away. I actually didn’t think I had the will power. I looked back at his eyes.

I took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, another day of not watching Dorian Gray,” I said.

He chuckled. “I don’t care. I’m still hanging out with you, so I’m happy,” he said. A sudden blush washed over his cheeks. God I loved that. 

I ran my hand through my hair. I stoop up. I pulled the duffel bag towards me.

“What did you want to put on?” He asked me.

“Just some boxers and jogging pants,” I said. I looked at up him and gave him a smile, “But I think I can manage.”

He blushed even more and nodded. “Yeah, yes, of course,” he stammered. His reaction made me smile wider. “I’ll let you get dressed. I’ll be downstairs,” he said and walked out the door. 

I untied the bathrobe and slipped it off. I slowly put on some boxers and jogging pants. I picked up a tee shirt and walked downstairs.

I saw Elio was looking through the vinyl collection Bubbe had. “See anything you like?”

“Yes,” he said looking up at me smiling. “There is so much good music here.” He noticed the tee shirt in my hand. “I’ll help you with that.”

”That would be great, thank you,” I said as I sat down on the couch. I didn’t know if I would have been able to put my tee shirt on or not. I had brought it down just to have an excuse to get close to him.

He carefully helped me slide my hand with the brace through the sleeve, then helped me slip my other arm in and put it over my head. I stood up and felt him pull my shirt down.

“What music did you see that you liked?” I asked. 

“A bunch of 50s and 60s music,” he said. “My parents played me everything.”

I started looking through the records with him. “How about some Beach Boys?” I asked with a smile. He nodded and put the record on. We went and sat on the couch, Elio to my right, as the music played. I started singing along. I knew all the words to all the songs. They brought up memories of Bubbe and I and I would tell him as the music played. He sat there listening and laughing. 

Once the record had ended I told him if was his turn to pick an album. “Oh the pressure!” He said as he got up, laughing. I laughed as well. He put on a Beatles album. “Can’t go wrong with the Beatles,” he said. 

“You can’t,” I agreed. 

It was his turn to tell me stories about Italy. “I’ve never broken anything,” he said, gently placing his hand on my brace. “But at the Villa we have in Italy, there is a bunch of trees. When I was seven, I was playing outside and decided I was going to climb one of the trees,” he laughed. I smiled at him. “I got up there then got scared and was stuck.” He said.

”Oh no, what did seven year old Elio do?” I asked.

”I jumped,” he said.

”What?!” I laughed. “Why? Why didn’t you call out for someone to help you?” I asked, my eyes wide.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I was up there and just freaked out and thought I would be there forever if I didn’t figure a way out and I just closed my eyes and jumped. I hurt an ankle and my dad told me I couldn’t climb any more trees unless he was with me,” he said laughing. I loved his laugh. 

“Wow, so from a young age you’ve always been fearless? I’m jealous,” I said smiling at him.

He smiled and looked down shyly. The album ended. “Your turn,” he said.

We got up and walked to the albums again. I suddenly came across and album with a song I loved. I looked down at it, wondering if I wanted to share it with him. “Want me to put it on?” He asked. I nodded.

We walked back to the couch. I sat in silence listening to the song. When the second verse started I started singing along. “Sunny. Thank you for the sunshine bouquet. Sunny. Thank you for the love you brought my way. You gave to me your all and all. And now I feel ten feet tall. Sunny one so true, I love you.”

Elio smiled at me and started singing along with me. “You know the words?” I asked. He smiled, nodded and kept singing. We sung the rest of the song together.

Once it was over I said “Ok, mister I don’t want to stand by the side of the pool and watch everyone else swim, why did you let me sing the first part alone?” 

He laughed. “You were doing an amazing job all on your own, I didn’t want to steal your thunder,” he said. 

“Yeah right! You were just happy letting me sing horribly off key! Thanks!” I said and went give him a playful punch on the chest, except I forgot all about my broken hand. My hand made contact with his chest and pain seared through me again. “Oh FUCK!” I cried out. It was horrible. 

Elio gasped. “Oh shit!” He said and jumped up. I felt him take my arm by the elbow and caress the top of it down to where the cast was a couple of times. 

He jumped off the couch and grabbed some of my pain pills and a bottle of water. He handed me the pills, I popped them in my mouth and he then gave me the opened bottle of water. I drank it. He took it from me when I was done. He put it on the coffee table and sat down beside me again. He took my arm by the elbow and caressed it gently again. He did this for a while. His touch was soft and soothing.

I looked at him. “Well, that was stupid of me,” I said trying to smile. My hand was still throbbing but it was less intense.

He tried to smile but his eyes looked worried. He let go of my elbow and rubbed my shoulder. He kept caressing my arm from my elbow to the cast. It felt really good, I didn’t want him to stop. He looked at me, “Is it feeling better?” He asked me softly. I nodded.

I looked into his eyes. He shifted his body slightly, facing me better, his knees touching mine. He caressed my arm again. He smiled a bit. I smiled back looking at his lips. I had never seen lips that beautiful before.

We both jumped as Elio’s cell phone rang. I sat back on the couch, running me left hand through my hair. I let out a deep breath I suddenly realized I had been holding. 

He stood up and pulled his phone out “It’s your mom,” he said.

”I don’t want to talk to her. Make an excuse for me will ya?”

He nodded and picked up. “Hello?” He looked at me. 

“Oh, actually he’s sleep. We got here and he showered and got into bed so that’s probably why he never answered you.” He nodded his head as he listened. “I will tell him when he gets up, no problem. Ok. Bye,” he hung up.

“My phone’s upstairs on the bathroom floor in my jeans,” I said.

He nodded, shrugged and smiled. “It’s ok, I took care of it,” he said.

”You did, thank you,” I said smiling back.

”Anytime, anything you need just ask,” he said.

I watched as he bit his lip. “Shall we order pizza?” I asked him.

“Sure,” He said.

The sun was setting. We chatted and listened to music until the pizza came. He took it to the kitchen island and we sat there as we ate and chatted. 

“I have cable and Netflix in case you want to watch anything,” I told him. He nodded. “What do you like to watch?”

”Well, on Netflix I like Stranger Things but I’ve already catched up,” he said. “Have you watched it?”

”Yeah, it’s good,” I said. “Do you watch Game of Thrones?”

A huge smile spread across his face. “Yes,” he said. He looked at me, “So have you pretended to sit on the Iron Throne like you pretended to be Aragorn on your horse?” He had a gorgeous smile on his face.

It took me a second and then I remembered telling him that. I laughed. He remembered. “No, no. I don’t want to have to kill everyone else to sit on the Iron Throne,” I said. He chuckled. “So who do you think will end up on it?”

”Daenerys,” he said.

”Not Jon Snow?” I asked.

”No, he loves her,” he said.

”He can love her and be king,” I said.

He shook his head. “But he doesn’t want to be king. He wants to be her most trusted knight in not so shiny armor,” he said smiling.

”She doesn’t need saving though, she’s not a damsel in distress, she has her dragons.”

He gave me a look and shook his head. This made me smile. “You don’t need to be a damsel or king in distress for your knight to come along and be by your side and be your support,” he said getting up and grabbing his plate and mine. 

I got up and started trying to help him clean. “Sit down, I’ve got it,” he told me.

I nodded and did as he said. We kept chatting as he cleaned up. He finally finished and was drying his hands with a dish towel.

“A knight in shining armor,” I said. “I think that’s the epitome of romance.”

He nodded and smiled. “I always thought so,” he said. He put the towel down and grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge. “Come on,” he said as he walked out of the kitchen towards the living room.

”Did you want to watch something on tv?” I asked.

”No,” he said reaching the bottom of the stairs. “I brought several books for us to read,” he smiled at me.

I smiled back and followed him upstairs.

 


	5. The Real Me

I followed Elio up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He got the duffel bag off the bed and took it to the red lounge by the closet. He grabbed his backpack and placed it on the lounge by the bed. He turned the comforter down and propped up some pillows up against the headboard. 

“Come on,” he said.

I smiled at him. “I think I can get on the bed ok,” I said.

He rolled his eyes. “Would you just be quiet and let me help you! Come on.”

I walked over and started getting on the bed. I was glad he was there when he grabbed my arm and said, “Be careful,” when I almost put my hand down. I nodded and let him help me scoot on the bed. 

“Lean forward,” he told me, I did and he fixed the pillows behind me. “Comfortable?” he asked me. 

“Very, thank you,” I said. “And you can tell me you told me so,” I said smiling. 

“Ha ha,” he chuckled. 

He went into the bathroom and got my clothes out. He walked to the closet and came out with my phone. He put it to charge on the night table beside me. He grabbed some clothes out of the duffle bag and walked into the closet. He came out wearing sleep shorts and no shirt. I loved his skin. I smiled as I watched him. 

“I need pillows,” he said.

”There are more in the other bedrooms,” I said.

He nodded and walked out. He came back in with a couple of pillows. He put them on the bed and then grabbed his phone and put it to charge on the other night table.

He then walked to the bathroom and came out with my antibiotics. He grabbed one of the water bottle he had brought. I took them and took the water bottle he had opened for me. 

I placed the half drunk bottle on the table beside me. He put the cap back on.

”I’d leave it open but I don’t want it to get knocked over. If you need me to open it just let me know,” he said. I nodded.

He walked to his backpack and took out the bag from the bookstore. “Ok,” he said as he sat on the bed legs crisscrossed, facing me.  “So E.E. Cummings, Frost and The Iliad. Plus I actually quickly grabbed my Poe book and I also grabbed your Wuthering Heights. You had it beside your bed, so,” he said looking up at me.

I was smiling at him.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing,” I said.

He smiled back. “Tell me,” he said with a slight tilt of his head that melted my heart. 

“I just wish I had your European charm and I wish my hair always looked flawless like yours does all the time,” I said.

He made a face hit my left bicep with a book. “I wish I had your European charm,” he said mocking me. I laughed. “Shut up, your hair and everything about you is flawless,” he said, looked at me and smiled. He didn’t blush this time. If I didn’t know any better I would say he was flirting with me. I liked that.

”Where did you learn how to take such good care of someone?” I asked smiling at him.

“Ha ha,” He laughed and looked down shyly at the books smiling and shrugged. “My mom? I don’t know,” he said finally looking up at me. He sighed. “I’m an only child, like you,” he said. “My mom takes good care of me, so does my dad. We have a housekeeper who’s great too...” I could tell he was remembering them.

”Are you homesick?” I asked him softly. He shrugged again. “If it was the other way around and it was me staying with you and your family I wouldn’t be home sick,” I said. “But your parents sound amazing. So if you’re homesick it’s ok,” I said smiling. 

He shrugged and did that cute thing where he stuck his bottom lip out a bit. “Maybe I am, I’m not sure,” he said. “There’s beautiful things here and only here though that are not in Italy,” he said. 

“I see,” I said. “I’m sure, if I were visiting you I would also think the same thing about Italy.” I said. He smiled at me. “So, do you like my house?” I asked him.

”I love it,” he said smiling and looking around the bedroom. “You know when we pulled into this street it didn’t look like California to me,” he said. “It’s so lush and green, didn’t look like the desert,” he said. I nodded. “But the desert has its own beauty though,” he said. “It’s calm. Serene.”

“Sublime,” I said. “Oh that the desert were my dwelling-place,” I said. He looked at me and smiled. “You know it?” I asked although I knew the answer. 

He nodded. “Lord Byron,” he said. 

“Oh that the desert were my dwelling-place, with one fair spirit for my minister, that I might all forget the human race and hating no one, love but only -“

”Him,” he said.

”Him?” I asked.

He nodded. “That I might all forget the human race and hating no one, love but only him.” He leaned back on his palms, feet by his pillows. He had his head tilted.

“What made you say that?” I asked. 

“You know why,” he said holding my gaze. I loved the way he said things. I felt myself smile but tried to hold in my emotions.

“So is that what you prefer?” I asked him.

He nodded.

”How do you know it isn’t a phase?” I asked him.

”The same way you knew it wasn’t a phase,” he said.

”I’ve had a few more years to know that it’s not a phase though,” I said. It was the truth. 

He furrowed his brow and I could tell he didn’t like my answer. “I don’t wish my age to be held against me.” He said.

”And I am not,” I said. I looked away. I didn’t want to argue with him but it was so important for me know. I couldn’t control this and it scared me. 

He sat up and crisscrossed his legs again. “I’m guessing your parents don’t know.”

“The day my mother finds out about the real me will be the last day she will ever speak to me,” I said softly. I looked at him. “Sometimes the situation makes me sad,” I said. “Today it made me angry enough to punch a wall.”

We looked at each other. What was I doing burdening this seventeen year old with my troubles? 

He burrowed his brow. “It doesn’t matter what she thinks,” he said. “I know it’s easier said than done, and I don’t claim to know how to go about even doing it but, you know you. Trust yourself.” He picked up the E.E. Cummings book and looked for something. He found it and read out loud, “Trust your heart if the seas catch fire,” he said. 

I smiled, “And live by love though the stars walk backward,” I replied.

“Yes,” he said. He smiled and put the book down. He looked at me. “The real you is nothing to be ashamed of,” he said.

I sighed. “It’s been difficult at times,” I said. “Bubbe knew.” He smiled at me. “Have you told your parents?” I asked. 

He shrugged and gave me a smile. “It wouldn’t matter,” he said in a matter of fact voice.

“You’re lucky,” I said smiling.

“I’m noticing that more and more the older I get,” he said.

I suddenly felt really tired. “You promised to read me The Iliad,” I said to him softly.

“Yes,” he said smiling at me.

He picked up the other books and took them to the chaise lounge where his backpack was. He picked up The Iliad and propped himself up with his pillows leaning against the headboard.

I slid down. He helped me fix my pillows so I could lay down comfortably. I laid on my left side facing him. “Are you comfortable?” he asked me.

”Yes, thank you,” I said. I looked up at him. His dark curls, his chest and his beautiful lips. 

“Book one,” he said. “The wrath sing, goddess, of Peleus' son, Achilles, that destructive wrath which brought countless woes upon the Achaeans, and sent forth to Hades many valiant souls of heroes, and made them themselves spoil for dogs and every bird; thus the plan of Zeus came to fulfillment...”

I watched him as he read to me. He was mezmering. I felt more and more relaxed. I wanted to stay awake all night. Eventually though his calm and beautifully soft voice lulled me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I know this was a bit short but I didn’t want too much else happening except the important conversation of the boys letting the other know about their sexuality. 
> 
> In case it wasn’t clear the short poem Oliver recites to Elio ends with “her” and not “him” so when Elio says “him” it prompts Oliver to question him leading to the conversation they have.
> 
> As always thank you for the comments and kudos! Big hugs to all <3


	6. Cell Mates

Oliver had fallen asleep quite quickly. I let out a sigh. I closed The Iliad and set it down on my night table. I got up and turned off the light. The moon was shining brightly. I quietly opened the door and stepped outside, shuttling the door quietly behind me. I walked over and sat at one of the chairs by the table.

My heart was beating hard and I had smiled to myself as I thought of what had just happened. He had called me brave and fearless. Was I? I don’t know. I just knew what I felt. I remembered how he had recited the poem. I was saying it in my head along with him and then the part came of talking about loving nothing but her, I just thought no, him and I had said it. I was  _so_ glad I had spoken. I smiled again. 

“Is that what you prefer?” He had asked me. I really wanted to say, “I prefer only you, Oliver.” That was closest to the truth. The thought of being with a man was new to me simply because I had never let my mind wonder there before, but this went beyond that. It was  _him_. This was still all new me too. Everything I was feeling I had never felt. 

He seemed hesistant because of my age. I hated that. There was nothing I could do to change that. I sighed and leaned back on the chair. I wanted him to know and needed him to know that I had feelings for him. I couldn’t not say anything, I had to speak, but I had to do it right. I had to do it at the perfect time. I had until Thursday afternoon, before we went back to do it. I just hoped when I said something he wouldn’t tell me I was too young. What if he did say that? I shook my head. Then I’d spend a year convincing him other wise. I was ready to fight for this. 

I remembered how he had said to him a knight in shining armor was the epitome of romance. I smiled. I felt the same but as he had said I was a romantic, obviously so was he. I will be you brave and fearless knight in shining armor, King Oliver, I thought to myself. If he questioned it, I would just prove to him I was being nothing but true.

I looked out the moon sparkling on the surface of the ocean. I thought of my parents back in Italy. They would accept me, I was pretty sure. I suddenly thought of Kat and what Oliver had said, the day she found out would probably be the last day they spoke. I felt such anger all of the sudden. I stood up and quietly went inside. The moment I shut the door quietly behind me, my phone lit up and vibrated. I picked it up. It was Kat. Speak of the devil, I thought.

”Just checking in because Oliver never called or texted me” 

“He’s still sleep. I’m sure he’ll contact you tomorrow. Good night” I texted back.

I plugged my phone back up. 11:12 pm. I went and grabbed his laptop from out of my backpack and exited the bedroom. I walked downstairs quietly and went to the kitchen. I turned the lights on and sat at the kitchen island. I opened the laptop and turned it on. I Skyped home. After a moment my father’s face appeared.

”Ciao!” I said waving at him. We chatted a moment and had small talk. Was I eating properly, make sure I was polite and respectful. “Of course, papa,” I said with a smile.

I saw him look at me. “Is everything ok?” He asked with his warm, caring voice. 

I smiled. Even from across the ocean my father knew I needed him. I felt a sudden lump in my throat. “Papa,” I said. “Could I ever do anything that would make you hate me?” I was surprised at the sudden emotion I felt. I wiped away the tears at the corner of my eyes. I felt a heaviness in my chest.

”Hey, Elly-Belly,” he said. “I could never be anything but proud of you. What’s going on? You know you can talk to me.”

I nodded. I smiled, I didn’t want to worry him. “I was um,” what could I say? “I was online reading about a guy my age that said his parents didn’t accept he was... gay.” I looked at him. “It just made me wonder how any parent could hate their child for that.” 

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me. “I don’t know, Elio. I can only speak for myself _and_ your mother in saying that we do not care about things like that. We only want you to be happy and live your life in the best and happiest way.”

I nodded and smiled. I quickly changed the subject and he spoke to me of Italy and the Villa, Mafalda and Anchese. He lifted my spirits. After a long chat, we waved and said good bye. I closed the laptop. I felt better but this didn’t change anything for Oliver. I turned off the kitchen lights and started making my way upstairs.

I thought of how he had spoken of his grandmother. She was loving, he had said. I wish she was still around. She knew and if he would have come here upset over what his mother had said, he would have probably just have talked and he would have never punched the wall.

I sighed. I stopped as I reached the upstairs landing. I looked at her painting hanging in the hallway. I turned the hallway light on for moment. The painting was of the coast. It was beautiful. I looked at it more closely and suddenly realized it was the ocean by Stearns Wharf, you could see it in the distance. I smiled. I turned the light back off.

I admired that she had been an artist. I wondered if Oliver loved art because of her. I’d have to ask him. The house felt so peaceful. I thought of him here. He would be happy here. He belonged here. I felt a pang inside of my chest at the thought of him being here and not at his parent’s home everyday with me, but he needed to be happy. We could call and text and maybe we could hang out on the weekends. I would bring the subject up tomorrow. 

I walked down the hallway and quietly crossed the bedroom and put his laptop back in my backpack. I walked back to the bed quietly. I had never even asked him if I could sleep in this bed, beside him, but I had wanted to and he never seemed bothered by it. This made me smile. I laid down on the bed facing him, my back to the French doors. Moonlight was pouring in through them onto us.

I took a deep breath. Regardless of anything, I just wanted to enjoy being with him and getting to know him. If it was meant to be, everything would fall into place. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

I woke up the next morning. The sun was shining brightly. I looked up. Oliver was sitting reading The Iliad.

“Good morning,” he said smiling.

“Morning,” I said stretching. “Have you been up long?”

“Not too long,” he said.

I smiled and sat up.“Are you hungry?” I asked.

“Yeah,” He said. 

“Come on, I’ll cook you breakfast,” I said.

He smiled at me, “Ok.”

I got up and put on some jogging pants and a tee shirt. 

We went downstairs to the kitchen and I opened up the fridge. Thankfully he had everything I needed to make us French toast. “Would you like to eat French toast?” I asked him. 

“They’re my favorite,” He said smiling. I smiled back at him. I was about to start getting everything out when he said, “Would you like to eat outside?” 

“Yes,” I said.

“Come on,” he said. We walked out the French doors. There was an open space with a round glass table, the bright blue umbrella tied up, and wrought iron chairs with cushions. There was a grill to the right, against a very tall wooden fence. There was no way to see the neighbor. I went and opened the umbrella up.

Looking straight ahead, there was a grassy area and the yard ended at a short stone wall. There was a stone pathway going from where we were around the back of the house. I leaned over to see what was there.

Oliver laughed, “Come on,” he said.

I smiled to him as we followed the stone path. It opened up the left, behind the house. There was a fire pit with two wrought iron love seats, also with cushions on them. There were a couple of tall lemon trees between the sitting area and stone wall at the edge of the yard. I turned around and looked at the tall fence running along the right side of the yard. I walked towards it onto the grassy part and as I got closer to the edge of the yard I started to see the ocean. I smiled. The grass was still wet with dew. I pulled up my jogging pants. I looked back at Oliver and smiled. I made it to the stone wall at end of the yard. I looked over and noticed the yard ended at a small cliff. There was another home down at the bottom and then just sand and beach and ocean. “What a view,” I said.

“Tell me about it,” Oliver said looking at me. I looked at him and smiled.

After standing there a moment we turned around and went back inside the kitchen. Oliver left the French doors opened as I made us French toast. We chatted as I cooked.

We went outside to the table to eat. Once we were done I looked at him and said, “It is really peaceful here.” He nodded. “Tell me about your grandmother more,” I said. “Did she get you interested in art?” I asked.

We talked a long while about his grandmother. She did influence him in art, books, music and she even introduced him to philosophy. She sounded great and way ahead of her time. I loved hearing it all. It’s almost as if I was hearing how the man in front of me came to be. It was wonderful.

“I feel like her presence is still here,” I said. “I know I’ve never met her but there is a peace to this place. It’s serene.” I said smiling. He nodded at me and smiled back. I took a deep breath. “You know,” I said smiling and looking at him, “if you feel better here and it’s less stressful than being at home with your parents, then maybe -“

“No.” He interrupted me.

I looked at him. He took a sip of his orange juice. He placed the glass down on the table and casually leaned back on his chair. His left hand beside his glass, fingertips tapping the table slowly.

“This place doesn’t really need fixing up,” I said. It really didn’t. “Well, except for that hole on the wall now,” I said.

He glanced at me and chuckled. He looked towards the yard. “As much as I love this place, it still brings back a lot of memories. Sometimes, it’s still a little sad being here by myself. She’s only been gone since March,” he said. 

Oh fuck, I’m such an idiot, I thought. “Oliver, I’m sorry,” I said. I reached across the table for his left hand. I squeezed it.

He squeezed my hand back. “It’s alright,” he said looking at me. I let go of his hand and smiled at him.

“Plus, at least now, till next year at least, you’ll be there at my parent’s home too. I’ll have a cell mate,” he said chuckling.

“Yes,” I said laughing. “Till we escape!”

He chuckled and raised his glass of orange juice, “To future escapes,” he said.

I chuckled raising mine as well, “to future escapes!”

 

* * *

 

We had stayed chatting for a moment after breakfast. We came back inside and I cleaned up the dishes. We had returned to the living room. I had brought The Iliad down and had kept reading it. We would stop and chat whenever something came to mind. 

After a couple of hours reading we went outside and I picked a some lemons from the lemon trees. We went inside and I made us a pitcher of lemonade to go along with our lunch.

“This is the best lemonade I have ever had,” he said. I laughed. “Why are you laughing? I’m being serious here,” he said with a smile.

We went back to the living room after lunch to listen to some more music. “I know what I want to listen to,” Oliver said.

I smiled. We walked to the record player and started looking through the albums. “Here we go,” he said. He handed me an Eagles record. “Hotel California please,” he said.

I put it on and we sat on the couch, with our lemonade listening and singing along. I closed my eyes during the last part of the song and enjoyed the guitars. “It’s so good,” Oliver said when it was over. I nodded and smiled. “Your turn,” he said.

I smiled. I put on Summer Breeze. “I love this song so much,” I said. 

“Me too,” Oliver said. 

“It sounds like a day dream,” I said looking at him. “A perfect summer day dream.” I looked at Oliver and smiled at him. He smiled back as the song ended. 

“I like the way you say things,” he said softly. I smiled at him.

 

We had listened to music for a couple of hours. Oliver suggested we go outside since the sun wasn’t as hot. We decided to bring a blanket out and spread it under the lemon trees. 

We laid out a blanket and put our sunglasses on. I had brought The Iliad but instead I had ended up putting on a YouTube channel of a pianist I liked and we had been discussing anything and everything that we liked.

”Starboy or I Feel It Coming?” Oliver asked.

”Hmmm,” I thought about it. “I think I have to go with Starboy,” I said.

He smiled, “Yeah me too,” he said. 

“Favorite Harry Potter book,” I asked.

”Prisoner of Azkaban,” Oliver said. “Yours?”

”Ha ha, same.” I said. “Favorite Marvel character?” 

“Ironman,” Oliver said smiling. “Yours?”

”Spider-Man,” I said. “I want spidey sense,” I said chuckling. “It would also be cool to build giant webs.”

”Yeah and I want an Ironman suit,” he said laughing. “Get me one for Hanukkah will ya?” He asked laughing.

”Yeah, no problem!” I said.

”Favorite Shakespeare sonnet,” Oliver said.

”45,” I replied. “The other two, slight air and purging fire, are both with thee, wherever I abide; the first my thought, the other my desire, these present absent with swift motion slide. For when these quicker elements are gone in tender embassy of love to thee, my life, being made of four with two alone sinks down to death, oppressed with melancholy; until life’s composition be recured by those swift messangers returned from thee, who ev’n but now come back again, assured of thy fair health, recounting it to me. This told, I joy, but then no longer glad, I send them back again and straight grow sad.” I looked at him and smiled.

He smiled back, “I like that.”

“Yours?” I asked.

”75,” he said. “So are you to my thoughts as food to life, or as sweet-season’d showers are to the ground; and for the peace of you I hold such strife, as ‘twixt a miser and his wealth is found; now proud as an enjoyer and anon doubting the filching age will steal his treasure, now counting best to be with you alone, then better’d that the world may see my pleasure, sometimes all full with feasting at your sight, and by and by clean starved for a look; possessing or persuing no delight, save what is had or must from you be took. Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day, or gluttoning on all, or all away.” 

“Wow,” I said. “That was...”

”Sexy,” Oliver said. We both laughed. “William Shakespeare, getting guys laid since 1585.” 

 

We sat on one of the loveseats by the fire pit laughing. The sun had set a while ago and the stars were out and sparkling. 

“I can’t believe you’ve watched The Red Violin,” he said to me when I told him I had even wanted to learn how to play violin so I could play that music.

“So you play violin too?” He asked eyes slightly widened.

“Ha ha,” I laughed. “No, the feeling passed,” I said smiling.

“When did you watch it?” He asked me.

“I think I was 14,” I said, trying to remember. 

“Unbelievable,” He said smiling.

I looked at the time.“Oh, time for your antibiotics,” I said. We went inside. I grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge.“Well, we ate everything you had in here today,” I told him as I held the door open. 

“We’ll go grocery shopping tomorrow,” he said. 

We went upstairs. I went and got his medicine from the bathroom and handed him the open bottle of water. 

“I must say, you’re a man of many talents,” he said. “Musician, actor, nurse,” he smiled sweetly. I chuckled. He had said ‘man’ not ‘kid.’ Good.

“Actor?” I asked smiling.

”Yeah,” He said as he went through the duffle bag, he took out a pair of lounge pants. “The way you recite poetry, I’m sure you’d be an amazing actor.” 

I bowed, “Thank you,” I said. 

He laughed and walked to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back, gonna change,” he said.

I nodded. He came out in his lounge pants. He didn’t have a shirt on. I smiled and went into the bathroom to change as well. 

I came out to the bedroom and gave him his antibiotics and helped him into bed, like the night before. I continued reading The Iliad to him. We would stop and chat when something would come to mind that we wanted to tell the other. 

After a while we both started yawning. I helped him fix his pillows when he laid down. I got up and turned off the lights. The moon was bright and shining thought the French doors. I got on the bed and laid on my back. 

“I didn’t even ask you if I could stay in your room yesterday,” I said looking at him. 

“I figured you’d want to be here in case I had a medical emergency at some ungodly hour,” he said. We laughed. “It’s ok, this bed is big enough.” He said. I looked at him and nodded.

I turned to face him. He turned to face me. We smiled. “Are you liking The Iliad?” I asked.

“Yes,” He said. “It’s a great story. It’s just gonna take us a while to read it,” he said yawning.

“Sorry, go to sleep,” I said.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he said.

 I chuckled. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table on my side. “Wanna hear some music?” I asked.

“Yeah,” He said smiling.

I put Sailing on and put the phone on the bed in the space between us. We looked at each other and smiled. He closed his eyes and I heard him humming. I just smiled and watched him.

I looked at his handsome face and looked over his chest, bathed in moonlight. We had had an amazing day. I noticed he had fallen sleep. He looked so gorgeous, I wanted so badly to kiss him. I smiled and closed my eyes. I fell sleep soon after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> So not much sexual tension in this chapter, instead a sweet day where they’re just getting to know each other a bit more and enjoying each other’s company and become very comfortable with each other which I think is also important! :)  
> FYI when they’re talking about things they like, Starboy and I Feel It Coming are both songs Daft Punk and The Weeknd released together, if you don’t know them, give them a listen, they’re awesome :)
> 
> Thank you ALL of you for the kudos and the comments! I LOVE LOVE LOVE all your comments and really look forward to reading and responding to them all!  
> HUGS <3


	7. Sir Lancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> FYI I posted the last two chapters less than 24 hrs apart so just make sure you’ve read the chapter before this one.  
> If you’re caught up, all I have to say is: ENJOY THIS ONE ;)  
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments, they make my day everyday!  
> Hugs <3
> 
> This chapter includes the POV of both our boys

_Elio_

 

I woke up the next morning. I blinked a few times as I heard birds chirping outside. I looked to my right as I stretched and saw Oliver was sitting up, reading like yesterday morning. He smiled down at me. 

“Morning,” He said to me.

“Morning,” I said stretching. “What time do you wake up?” I asked him.

“Depends,” He said. “I have a habit of jogging in the mornings so I’m usually up no later than 7 am.” He said lowering his book.

I picked up my phone. It was 8:17 am. “You could have woken me up,” I said.

“No, Elio, I couldn’t,” he said smiling and shaking his head. “Plus, like I told you at the beach, you look quite lovely when you sleep,” he said picking the book back up and going back to it.

I remembered him saying that and I again felt my cheeks grow warm. “I hope I don’t snore,” I said chuckling. 

He laughed. “You don’t snore,” he said smiling at the book.

“So you jog in the mornings?” I asked sitting up. He nodded, looking at me. “That’s a good habit,” I said. “Is that now you keep in shape?” I couldn’t help it and my eyes wondered to his chest. I looked back up to his face.

He gave me a look. It reminded me of the first day I met him when he was deciding if my questions about philosophy were genuine. “Well, depending on the time of year, in the mornings I’ll jog or surf. Of course, horse riding helps. I do go to the gym too, though,” he said shrugging and returning to his book. “But the jogging and the surfing in the mornings is my favorite,” he said. I imagined Oliver at the gym working out as I nodded my head.

“Maybe once your hand heals we can go to the gym together,” I said.

He looked at me and smiled. “Yeah, we could, if you want to. We could also jog together, once you get better at riding we can ride some trails together and once I teach you to surf, we can go out and catch some waves together,” he said looking at me and smiled.

I smiled back at him and nodded. “We don’t have any food for breakfast,” I said.

“I know,” he said, setting the book face down beside him. “How hungry are you? We can go grocery shopping now and come home and make something or we could eat out and then run to the store,” he said.

“Well you need to take your medicine with food in the next hour,” I said to him.

“Ok, then,” he said getting up. “I’m gonna take a quick shower,” he said. I nodded.

 

He got up and walked to the closet to grab a towel, then made his way into the sitting room. I heard him close the bathroom door. I propped up a couple of pillows against the headboard. I looked at the book he had been reading. It was Robert Frost. He had left it open. I looked at the pages. I smiled as I read Stopping By The Woods On A Snowy Evening. It was one of my favorites. Maybe one of his favorites too.

I raised my knees and placed my forearms on them as I flipped the pages but kept my finger on his page, I didn’t want to loose his spot. I had been doing this for a while when I saw him walk back into the bedroom from the sitting room fresh out of his shower. I couldn’t help but stare.

He had his hair perfectly combed already. He had his towel around his neck and he was wearing nothing but black boxer briefs. I lowered my knees and placed the book face down on my lap. I kept staring. I know, out of politeness I shouldn’t be staring, but I couldn’t help it. I had seen him in his swimming trunks before but they went down to his knees and were baggy.

I looked at him as he slowly walked to the duffel bag that was on the chaise at the opposite side of the room. He bent down and started rummaging through it. I stared at his gorgeous long legs and his perfect ass. He straighten up and I stared athis muscular shoulders and his back. He was perfect. Everything about him, mind, body and soul, was perfect. My heart was beating faster. He opened the closet door and walked in. He came out with a blue button up shirt on a hanger, the towel was gone. He must have put it in the hamper that was in there. As he pulled the door closed I had a clear view of his front side. My eyes went to his crotch. I couldn’t help it.

He walked towards the bed and laid the shirt down where he had been sleeping. He looked at me. I suddenly realized I had been absentmindedly rubbing my Adam’s apple with my hand. I dropped it.

“I’m gonna need some help with this,” he said pointing to the shirt. “Lots of buttons,” he said.

I nodded. “Yeah,” I said. 

“Do you want to go shower? You can help me after.” He said.

“Yeah,” I said again.

“Ok,” he said and went back to the duffle bag. It seemed he was trying to decide between which belt to wear. Interesting.

 

I got up. I walked towards him but couldn’t make eye contact. I went to the duffel bag and got boxers, my white jeans and a black polo shirt. I was very aware of him standing there in nothing but his boxer briefs as I did this. I glanced down at his abdomen as I walked by him to the closet to get a towel.

I walked out and quickly walked to the sitting room. I walked in and let out the breath I had suddenly realized I had been holding. I looked out of the window at the blue sky. I shook my head as I dropped my jeans and shirt on the loveseat there and stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. The clothes he had slept in where on the floor. I picked up his gray boxer briefs. I smelled them. I smiled, god they smelled so good. I dropped them back on the floor. I took my clothes off and threw them on top of his.

The sun was shining in through the skylight. There was still steam on the large mirror above the sink. I stepped into the shower and turned it on. Once the water temperature was nice I got under the water and closed my eyes. I recalled him, just now. I shook my head.

I shampooed and rinsed my hair. I put on some conditioner. I grabbed the soap. It was still wet from when he had used it earlier. I looked at the soap as I rubbed in on my chest and abdomen. I imagine him doing the same thing with this bar of soap less than twenty minutes ago. I felt myself getting hard. I let out a deep breath.

“Fuck it,” I said. I closed my eyes and started stroking myself. I thought of him again, in his boxers. His body looked so good. I imagined him laying on the bed, in nothing but his black boxer briefs. I imagined me getting on the bed on top of him and kissing his abdomen. I panted as I stroked faster. I imagine me lowering his boxer briefs. I wondered what his cock looked like. I came.

I stood there panting, water pouring on me. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out deeply and slowly until my heart calmed down. I noticed I was still squeezing the bar of soap. My fingers had made indentations on the sides. Next time he showered he would see these indentations and would have no idea how they came to be. That made me chuckle. I finished showering. I got out and dried myself quickly. I grabbed the comb on the counter and combed my hair. I suddenly noticed his bottle of cologne. I smiled as I picked it up, looking at the dark bottle.

“Sauvage Dior,” I read out loud. I sprayed some on myself. I loved the smell of it. It was his smell. I put my boxers on. I stepped out and put on my jeans and black polo.

 

I walked back into the bedroom. He was on the bed, phone in his hand. He had some khakis on. He looked up and smiled at me as I walked in. I smiled back and walked to the closet, throwing my towel in the hamper. I walked out and closed the closet door behind me. He stood up and slipped his phone in his pants pocket.

I bit my lip. Chill out, I told myself. I walked towards his shirt. I started to unbutton it. It was a very light blue Tommy Hilfiger shirt. The back on the collar had a white and blue thin horizontal stripe pattern. I unbuttoned the bottom of the shirt cuffs as well. Once I got it off the hanger I held it up for him. He turned around and I watched his muscular shoulders as he slipped it on. He turned around.

He smiled at me as I buttoned up the first button. “You smell good,” he said.

I smiled up at him as I fastened the next button. “I know,” I said. This didn’t make me blush. I didn’t blush when I flirted. The third button was over his chest. The shirt fit him perfectly. I kept going. Once I was done I looked up at him.

“Do you fold the sleeves up?” I asked him.

“Actually, this shirt is worn a bit different,” he said. “If you could button the cuff on the second button,” he said. I did as he instructed. “Now fold the cuff up,” he said. I did and noticed the same striped pattern inside the cuff as inside the collar. “And just push it up to my elbow,” he said. I held his hand and slid the cuff up his muscular forearm to his elbow. I let my pinky graze his golden skin as I did this. 

“Looks great,” I said raising my brows and looking at him. He smiled at me.

“Thank you,” He said still holding his hand. I felt him fold his fingers around mine and felt his fingertips graze my fingers. He then let go. I released his hand and did the same to the other cuff, just much more carefully because it was the hand that was hurt.

“Could you help me tuck it in?” He asked softly. His voice sounded a bit deeper than usual. Or maybe I was just imagining it. 

“Of course,” I said. I noticed his khakis were zipped up but unbuttoned. I unzipped them and lowered them a bit around his hips as I tucked his shirt in around him. I was so fucking glad I had come in the shower. If I hadn’t I would have had the biggest hard on right now. I was still slightly aroused now just doing this.

Once I was done I zipped him up and buttoned his pants. I grabbed his belt from the bed and put it on him. I looked up at him when I was done.

“Thank you, Elio,” He said looking into my eyes.

“Your welcome, Oliver,” I said. We were standing quite close. I wanted to kiss him. I licked my bottom lip.

“You look really good in black,” he said as helooked down at me and then back at my eyes.

“You look really good in anything,” I said, raising an eyebrow. 

He smiled and ran his left hand through his hair. If I didn’t know anything better I’d say he liked the fact that I was flirting with him. Good.

He walked past me to closet. He walked out with some brown leather slip on shoes. They matched his belt perfectly of course. I slipped on my white leather adidas.

I gave him his antibiotics and handed him an opened water bottle. We exited the bedroom and walked down the stairs. I took the empty water bottle and put it in the recycling bin, thinking to myself that Oliver couldn’t get any sexier. I returned to the living room and caught sight of him at the front door with his black aviator sunglasses. Well, seems I was wrong. He just got sexier.

He opened the front door and he handed me the keys to lock it. I slipped my own glasses on.

“ _Andiamo Americano!_ ,” I said with a smile as we walked to his car. He smiled back at me.

 

We went for breakfast. Once we were done he drove to a Best Buy. “This doesn’t look like a grocery store,” I said as we walked in. He chuckled. I hooked my sunglasses on my shirt.

We passed a display of PS4 games. I stopped to look. “What do like to play?” He asked me.

“I like different stuff,” I said. “Depends on my mood. The last few months I was playing Elderscrolls online more than anything though,” I said.

“I’ve played that too,” he smiled.

“Well, we should play together sometime,” I said smiling.

 “Yeah,” he nodded. “Have you played Skyrim?”

“Yes,” I said with a huge smile spreading across my face. “I seriously love that game.”

“Me too,” he said smiling. “You know that quest with the horse, Frost -“

“Promises to Keep?” I asked smiling, he nodded. “I knew it was a reference to Robert Frost,” I said. 

“Man, now I want to play,” he said looking at his hand. I chuckled. “Come on, let’s get what I came here for,” he said.

We walked around a bit till he saw what he wanted. He pointed to the Beats Pill+ boxes. “What color should we take?” He asked me. I looked at him. “We can put it on the bed at night to listen to music,” he said.

 I smiled. “Red,” I said.

 “Red it is!” He said

 After that we went to the grocery store. I liked this. He told me about how much he loved to cook. I told him if he told me what to do we could make whatever he wanted. We got food for today, tomorrow and Thursday breakfast and lunch.

 We loaded everything into the trunk and took off. I looked at the scenery as we drove home. Once we got home, we put everything away.

 “So? Should we make spaghetti and meat balls for lunch?” I asked him.

“Yes,” he said. He walked over and picked up one of the aprons that were hanging over by the kitchen pantry. “For you,” He said. He picked another one and slipped it over his head. I tied mine and then tied his. “We look good, we shouldn’t get dirty,” he said. “Unless we want to of course.”

I looked up at him and laughed. He started telling me what he wanted me to mix into the ground beef. As I was mixing it all with my hands I felt him sweep my hair back behind my ear. I smiled at his touch and glanced up at him.

I finished cooking everything and we sat down outside for lunch. I had made us some more lemonade. “Mmmm, it’s even better than yesterday,” he said as he drank some. I rolled my eyes and laughed. “It’s so delicious,” he said smiling and drinking more.

 

After lunch, we decided to lay outside on the blanket under the lemon trees.

“I think we should change,” I said.

“Agreed,” Oliver said.

 We went upstairs. Once in the bedroom I quickly took off my shirt and jeans and slipped on some cropped jogging pants I had. I didnt bother to leave the bedroom as I changed. I knew it was warm outside so I thought I’d just not put on a shirt.

“Ok, what did you want to wear?”

“Just some shorts,” he said.

I nodded and got him his gray Nike shorts from the duffle bag. I threw them on the bed as he slipped off his shoes. I took hold of his belt and started undoing it. I could feel his eyes on me. That made me smile. I suddenly wondered what it would be like to be undressing him for other reason. I slipped off this belt and undid his khakis. I unzipped them.

I looked up at him and smiled at him. He smiled back. I pushed them down over his hips. They fell on the floor and he stepped out of them.

I started pulling down his sleeves. “You’re so quiet,” Oliver said.

I smiled but didn’t meet his gaze. “I’m concentrating,” I said quietly. I heard him laugh. That made me smile wider. “Don’t laugh,” I said as I started with the top button, finally looking into his beautiful blue eyes. “This is serious business,” I said.

He gave me a sexy half smile. “How serious?” He asked.

I smiled as I finished with the buttons. I stepped behind him and helped him slide his shirt off. “Ah, if I tell ya...” I said trailing off and shaking my head. He laughed again.

 

We went downstairs and I grabbed he blanket again. He put some sunscreen on my back. I put some on his back and chest. I loved touching him.

“Make sure you protect that angelic face of yours,” he said as he put some sunscreen on my nose and spread it on my cheeks with his thumb.

I smiled. We put our sunglasses on and stepped outside. We laid down with the Pill, listening to music. I closed my eyes. This was heaven. We stayed out there until we saw the sun had shifted. I looked at my phone, 4:57 pm.

“Let’s prepare a salad to go with dinner,” he said.

“Ok,” I replied. “Are you hungry now?”

“Not yet,” he said.

We laid there in a comfortable warm silence. I was wondering when the perfect moment would be. I closed my eyes and thought about how I would tell him. How would he react? I smiled.

 

We finally decided to go inside and I started chopping cucumbers and cherry tomatoes for our salad. He started warming up the meatballs that we had left at lunch. Once they were warm, I served us and put the plates on the kitchen island.

Oliver came and sat beside me and we chatted as we ate. It all felt so perfect. After we finished I washed the dishes and put them away.

“How about a walk to the beach?” He asked me.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect,” I said.

Could there be a more perfect place to tell him than the beach? I didn’t think so. I was ready.

 

* * *

 

 _Oliver_

 

Elio and I had slipped on some tee shirts and he had the blanket. We walked out of the front door and turned left. We walked about five houses down and then took the small concrete path between two homes and turned left again. This led to some stairs. We descended them.

The path turned wooden. A last few steps and we were on the beach. I had taken this path countless times with Bubbe. The beach here was for the people in the community and I knew it would be deserted.

I slipped my shoes off, as did Elio and we walked past the houses. I pointed up to Bubbe’s house. Elio smiled.

We walked to a spot I liked. There were some huge rocks on both sides and it felt super private. Elio spread the blanket and we watched the sunset.

“I could do this every night,” he said. I looked at him and smiled. You could, I thought. I sighed. The sun set and the bright moon came out.

Was I playing with fire? I felt I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to. I felt I was at an impasse. Going forward would mean diving into the deep end as he had hinted, but that was absolutely terrifying, but going backwards would mean that silence. Pushing him away, keeping him at bay. That was a horrible thought. Staying where I was, where we were, in this in between, little flirts and light touches, how long could we do this? How long could _I_ do this? Not long.

“I feel like I’ve been doing a lot of talking about me, we should talk about you.” I said.

“Ha ha,” he laughed. “I’m not that interesting,” he said. 

“That’s the understatement of the year,” I said.

He looked at me, leaning back on his hands, “I’m not as interesting as you,” he said.

 “Also, not true. You’re extremely intelligent and I’ve had the most fascinating conversations with you,” I said. I looked out at the ocean. “Do you prefer the ocean more in the day or at night?” I asked.

“I cannot chose, they are both equally beautiful,” he said.

I smiled. “Every moment of light and dark is a miracle,” I said. I looked at him, “I forget who said that. 

“Walt Whitman,” he replied without missing a beat. “Poem Of Perfect Miracles,” He said.

I smiled and looked at him. Teasingly I said, “Is there anything you don’t know?”

“I know nothing Oliver,” he said glancing over at me.

“Well, you know more than just about anyone else I’ve ever met,” I said. It was the honest truth.

“If only you knew how little I know about things that matter,” he said, tilting his face up to the moon.

I looked at him. He looked ethereal in the moonlight. “What things that matter?” I asked.

His eyes turned from the moon to me. “You know what things,” he said giving me a half smile and raising an eyebrow.

I looked out at the ocean and took a breath. Yes, I knew what things.

“There are still things that I have yet to learn about and experience.” He said lifting his face up the moon again. It blanketed him in a gorgeous blue hue. I stared at him for a moment.

I finally found my voice, “Are you looking forward to experiencing them?” I asked looking at him.

He glanced me “I am,” he said.

I couldn’t take my eyes off him right now. Experience them with me, Elio, I thought to myself.

As if reading my mind, he lifted his left arm, palm up towards me and said, “Camerado, I give you my hand! I give you my love more precious than money, I give you myself before preaching or law; Will you give me yourself? Will you come travel with me? Shall we stick by each other as long as we live?” He quoted.

“Walt Whitman, again,” I said.

How was it that he said the most perfect things at the most perfect time? I looked away toward the ocean. My heart was beating fast. I thought of my favorite Walt Whitman quote. “Henceforth I ask not good-fortune, I myself am good-fortune. Henceforth I whimper no more, postpone no more, need nothing,” I quoted back to him.

“Sounds like Walt is telling us to dive into the deep end,” he said.

I looked at him now. I knew exactly what he was saying and I couldn’t believe he was saying it. This beautiful angel had some guts. More guts than I had. Smart, brave and beautiful. Did it get any better than that? What an amazing person he was. What amazing luck I had to have found him.

My mind was telling me to ignore his advances and look the other way. My mind was telling me to play it safe. My heart, was telling me to dive into the deep end with him. I laid back on the blanket, looking up at the stars. What would the cosmos say? Elio laid down beside me. We laid there for a while. I was afraid to speak.

He eventually started talking about Italy and his parents. They encouraged everything he was passionate about, he said. Music, art, literature, nothing was off limits. He said his mother was the most joyous person he knew and his father the most compassionate soul he had ever met. I felt a sudden pang of envy hearing this. How I wished I had that. Did he realize how amazing a hand life had dealt for him? I breathed out. He was amazing himself though, he was a product of that joy and compassion. He was like no one else I’d ever met.

 

We decided to walk back home. He helped me up. Elio looked out at the ocean. “I love the sound of the waves,” he said. I saw him close his eyes and breathe in and out slowly. I looked at his profile. His dark curls blowing in the ocean breeze, the smile on his lips. He was perfection.

“It’s a peaceful sound,” I said. I looked out at the ocean as I stood beside him. I suddenly remember our little conversations of a kingdom by the sea. I smiled at him and asked, “If you had a kingdom by the sea what would you name it?”

“Oliverland,” he said without missing a beat and looking right at me.

I looked at him. He wasn’t shying away. He was looking right at me. “And why would you name it that?” I asked, still shocked. I couldn’t believe what he had just said.

“If I had a kingdom I would want you to be king and rule my kingdom,” he said. “King Oliver,” he whispered and laughed softly, as if it was some kind of private joke.

“Why would would you want me to rule your kingdom?” I asked. I knew what he meant. Did I want to? God yes, I wanted to. I wanted to rule his kingdom... his mind... his body... all of him.

“You know why.” He said, he took a step closer to me. We looked at one another. My heart was going a million miles an hour now. “You’re perfect in every way,” he whispered.

“I am not perfect,” I said squaring my shoulders and looking down at him. He had the strength and courage to say what he was feeling inside of him. I was too scared to be this honest with myself. I was scared now but I couldn’t show it. I couldn’t.

“To me you are perfect,” He said. “If you were king I could be your court jester,” he said, a big smile spreading across his face as he looked out at the ocean.

I let out a deep breath and laughed a little as his gaze finally released me. I shook my head. He had been brave enough to speak. I owed him my honesty. “Jester? No way. You don’t give yourself enough credit, Elio. You’re far too important to me to be a court jester. You would be my most trusted Knight,” I said.

I looked at him. I could tell he had liked what I had said. My heart hadn’t slowed down. My fear was as strong as my desire to live with him in this moment of fantasy. But this fantasy could become a reality if we both played our hands right.

He tilted his head to one side and smiled. I loved it when he did that. “I want be your Knight,” he said.

I looked at him for a moment. I smiled. “You fit the part perfectly,” I said, I wanted this. Accept the things to which fate binds you, Oliver, I told myself.

It was my turn to quote a poem for him now, “His broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd; On burnish'd hooves his war-horse trode;” I saw him smile as he recognized the poem and who I was describing. “From underneath his helmet flow'd his coal-black curls as on he rode, As he rode down from Camelot,” I whispered as I swept a dark curl behind his ear. 

I let my finger slide down along his jaw to his chin. I ran my left thumb along his bottom lip. I felt him let out a ragged breath. I lifted his chin and tilted his face up towards me. He stepped closer to me, closed his eyes and opened his beautiful mouth slightly. I had to smile as I looked at him. His eagerness was palpable. I leaned in resting my forehead on his, our noses touching. I relished this feeling right now, him wanting this so badly. I suddenly felt his tongue lick my top lip. It was the sexiest thing he could have done. He always did everything right.

I felt his lips on mine. I wasn’t sure who kissed who and it didn’t matter because all that mattered was that it was happening. I wanted this, needed this and had to have this. His lips felt even more amazing than I could have ever imagined. I had never had a single kiss affect all of me the way this one did.

We pulled apart. He quickly pulled me in again and kissed me more hungrily, I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him tight, placed my left hand on his lower back and pulled his body against mine. I kissed him for a while. His lips were soft and perfect and amazing.

We pulled pack, panting. He smiled at me and ran his hands up my chest and clasped them around my neck. “M83, Outro.” He said panting.

“What?” I asked. I was confused.

“This moment. It sounds like Outro by M83.” He said.

I didn’t know that song, but I smiled. I pulled him close and kissed him again. I held him tight afterwards and rested my cheek on top of his head as I looked out into the ocean.

This was it. I had dived into deep end and I didn’t know how to swim amongst these waters. I had seen movies about it, heard songs about and read poems about it, but I have been in it myself and now here I was, as deep as anybody gets.

Don’t break my heart, please, Elio, I begged silently within me as I held him close. It’s the only one I have and I have never given it to anyone like I’m giving it to you now.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked my little take on this pivotal moment between these two!
> 
> The poem Oliver quotes to Elio is The Lady of Shallot by Lord Tennyson. He is quoting him the part where they describe Sir Lancelot, a famous knight of course. I loved that he was described with black curls and just decided I would love to incorporate it here :)
> 
> The song Elio mentions is Outro by M83, go to YouTube and have a listen! It’s great! 
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed!!!


	8. A Phantom Of Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos! I love them and appreciate them <3  
> I hope you enjoy this next little chapter :)  
> Again split POV

* * *

_Elio_

 

Oliver and I walked back home. I had never been happier in my life.

We walked into the bedroom. I went and got his antibiotics and gave them to him. I handed him an open bottle of water. He handed it back to me. As I put the cap back on I watched as he slipped off his shorts. I helped him take off his tee shirt and he got on the bed in nothing but his boxers. I helped him scoot back and sit up against the headboard.

“Play me the song you mentioned,” he said to me.

I smiled widely and got the Pill speaker. I played it for him. He smiled as I got on the bed beside him. I stayed silent while he listened.

He smiled at me when it was over. “It’s very... epic,” he said with a smile.

I smiled back, “Well, what happened was epic,” I said. “For me anyway,” I looked at my hands. He’s kissed before so not sure how it was for him.

“Hey,” He said taking my hand, “It was epic for both of us.” 

I smiled and I felt my heart beat faster. I wanted to kiss him again, “May I -“

“Yes, please,” he said even before I finished asking him.

I smiled at him and leaned forward, on my hands and knees and kissed him again. I moved closer as I pressed my lips harder against his. I leaned my forehead on his as I panted. We both laughed.

I sat back and looked at him. “What do the lyrics to the song say?” He asked smiling.

“It says: I’m the king of my own land. Facing tempests of dust, l’ll fight until the end. Creatures of my dreams, raise up and dance with me. Now and forever, I’m your king.” I smiled at him, leaned in and kissed him again. I felt him raised his left hand and hold the side of my face. His left thumb caressing my cheek. We looked at each other. 

“I like that,” he said.

“Good,” I said.

“Can you put it on repeat?”

I laughed. “Yes, I can.”

I went to the my phone and put the song on repeat for him.

I got up, took off my tee shirt and slipped my jogging pants off. Oliver held out his left hand towards me, “Camerado, come take my hand,” he said to me.

I smiled and crawled towards him on the bed. I got close to him and took his hand, he pulled me towards him and on top of him. I straddled him and looked into his eyes.

I felt his left hand slide up my back. I closed my eyes and focused on his touch. I felt his hand caress the back of my neck. He slid his hand up the back of my head and I felt him gently grab my hair.

I felt his lips on the right side of my jaw. His lips felt so good. I ran my right hand through his hair and grabbed it as he kissed down my jaw to my chin.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. “You look like an angel,” he said as he kept kissing along the other side of my jaw. “Tell me a poem, my sweet angel,” he whispered to me as he kissed down my neck.

I smiled. I couldn’t believe this was real. “I carry your heart with me,” I whispered smiling. “I carry it in my heart.” He looked at me and smiled. I knew he would like it. He pulled me close and I felt his lips across my collar bone, “I am never without it, anywhere I go, you go my dear,” I said softly.

“And whatever is done by only me is your doing my darling,” he said looking up at me and smiling. “Is this a dream within a dream?” He asked.

 

“No,” I said softly, caressing his handsome face. “It’s even better. It’s reality.”

 

* * *

 

Oliver and I were in the kitchen, laughing. We had decided we wanted something to snack on and we came downstairs in our boxers and got some ice cream. Chocolate for me, vanilla for him. We were talking about comedies we liked.

I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. “Oh my god, I loved that movie!” I said. “Did you ever notice how the guy, the one in love with Shaun’s girlfriend looked like a 40 year old Harry Potter?” I said.

Oliver laughed. “YES! He did. Especially with that shirt he was wearing. That’s crazy.” We laughed some more together. “Shaun of the Dead was hilarious.”

I nodded in agreement. “I love at the beginning when he goes to the shop and you see one zombie. Then he’s coming back home and there are like six,” I said laughing.

“And then when they’re in the backyard trying to kill the two zombies and they’re throwing the toaster and the vinyl records when the tool shed is right there!” Oliver laughed.

“Yeah! The vinyls! Ed is like how bout this one, how bout that one and Shaun keeps saying no, no, no, definitely NO!” I was laughing so hard.

Oliver suddenly kissed me. “I love the way you laugh,” he said, a gorgeous smile on his face. This made smile.

I grabbed him and started kissing him more. “I love the way you do everything,” I said.

 

 

We had gone back upstairs and I had started to read The Iliad but we were both yawning so I had turned off the lights and laid back in bed. We were both under the covers facing each other. I smiled and he smiled back.

“What are you thinking?” He asked me.

I smiled. “That you’re the most perfect man I have ever met in my life,” I said.

He laughed and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his chest. My heart started beating. I kissed his neck. He smelled so good.

“You like my cologne?” He asked. I couldn’t see his face my I heard the smile in his voice. I suddenly remember putting it on earlier. He had commented that I smelled good.

I laughed. “I love your cologne,” I said.

“I’ll buy you a bottle,” he said pulling me close.

“No,” I said.

“Why not?”

“I only want to wear the cologne you’re wearing,” I said.

He kissed me all around my face. “You always say the most perfect things,” he said. I smiled and buried my face in his neck.

 

* * *

 

_Oliver_

 

Wednesday morning I woke up. My hand was throbbing a bit. I had my right arm thrown over Elio. He had his head on my left shoulder, still fast sleep. I took a deep breath as last night came flooding back to me. It felt really good having him in my arms.

I laid there for a while, looking out the French doors at the sky. It was a pale orange, then pink and then it turned blue. I felt Elio start stirring. I looked down at him. He squinted his eyes and rubbed them. That made me smile. He blinked his eyes open.

“Morning,” He said sleepily. I felt him kiss my neck.

“Morning,” I said kissing his hair.

He lifted himself up a little bit. “Am I on your hand?” He asked me. I could tell he was still really sleepy.

“No, you’re on my left arm,” I said. “But I’m going to go use the bathroom,” I whispered.

He nodded, turned to face the doors and fell back sleep. I smiled and got up. I went and used the bathroom. I came back into the bedroom, grabbed my phone and quietly exited the bedroom. I started quietly descended the stairs.

I opened up my phone. I had 6 unread text messages. Five were from my mother. One was from Christina, that made me smile.

I sat on the couch and took a deep breath. I called my mother.

“Oliver! It’s about time!”

“Good morning to you too,” I said.

“Why did it take you so long to call me?”

“Because why would I want to make a phone call that will only end up in an argument?”

“Who said I wanted to argue! I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“I’m fine.” I said.

“I told Elio to be back tomorrow by dinner.”

“I know he told me.”

“Are you coming back as well?”

“Yeah,” I said. “I know dad isn’t back till Saturday so I hope the next few days can be peaceful.”

Silence. “You know, Oliver, I don’t know what lies you told your father and I don’t know why you had to lie, but -“

“Lie?” I said laughing. “I don’t have to lie to make you sound horrible. _You_ do that just fine all on your own!”

I heard a couple of short beeps. I looked at my screen. She had hung up on me. I shook my head. Whatever.

I called Christina next.

“Hi! How are you?”

“Well, it’s been a crazy weekend,” I said smiling.

“Do tell!” She said.

I sighed. “Well, Kat and I got into a fight which led to me punching a wall and breaking my hand,” I said.

“Oh no! Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Elio is with me at Bubbe’s. He’s nursing me back to health,” I said with a smile.

She gasped. “Elio! What a cute name!”

I laughed, “Everything about him is just beautiful,” I said.

“Oh... you’ve got it bad,” she said. I laughed again. “So what’s happening there?”

“We kissed last night,” I said. I couldn’t hold back my smile 

“Really? Oh my god I can’t wait to meet him!” She said. I smiled and sighed. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

“I’m scared,” I said.

“Of?”

“My mother finding out,” I said. “Sending him back to Italy before he starts the school year or even worse, in the middle of the school year and him having his life fucked up forever because of me. Then there is the fact that this is going to be his first real relationship and I’m going to ask him to hide it and _lie_ about it. I’m going to have to act like I feel nothing for him around my parents and I don’t even know how the hell I’m going to do that! I stare at him _all_ the time! I’m going to have to make myself not look at him, but how? I’m going to have to make sure I act as indifferent to him as I can in front of them and I’m questioning my ability to do that, Chris!” My heart was racing. I felt almost dizzy.

“Ok, Oliver -“

“But that’s not all,” I let out a deep breath. “That’s not even the worst,” I said shaking my head. “I’m afraid that we will have sex and he will realize it was a mistake and then what if he hates me? What if it turns him off? What if the moment comes and he realizes how fucking straight he actually is?”

“Oliver -“

“But, as if that wasn’t enough, what if five years from now he tells me, hey it was fun, I know you gave your all to me, but I want to marry a woman and have some biological children with her,” I whispered. “He says it isn’t a phase but he’s young, what if he’s wrong?”

“Oliver!” Chris said, “Oliver don’t do this. Don’t psych yourself out of something that could be amazing.”

“How do you know it could be amazing?” I asked her. I let out a laugh, “Have you got a crystal ball?” She hadn’t even met him.

“No smart ass,” she said laughing. “I know it will be amazing because you have never, _EVER_ wondered about what would happen five years into the future with anyone you’ve dated before,” she said.

I shook my head. I knew this. That’s why I was scared.

“I know the situation with your mother is horrible, I can only imagine what stress that is causing you, but all I can say to you and all I can give to you as advise is to talk to him. Justtalk to him and always make sure you’re both are on the same page.”

“Ok,” I said. “I’m sorry,” I closed my eyes. I hadn’t meant to freak out. Chris and Bubbe were the only people I had ever trusted with my fears. “Hey, how was camping. How’s Josh? Where is Josh?”

“Camping was awesome, Josh went to get us something to eat and he’s wonderful as always.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make the conversation all about me,” I said.

She laughed. “Are you kidding me? You’re like living one of those sexy romance novels! Hot, sexy foreign exchange student comes to the US and starts torrid affair with the son of the his host family!”

I had to laugh. “Well, shit, when you put it that way, maybe he and I should have a Lifetime movie made about us and our torrid love affair!” I said.

“I’d watch that!” She said laughing.

“Thanks Chris," I said smiling.

“You’re welcome Olly. You’ve been with me through a lot, I will always be here for you,” she said.

“Thank you. Say hi to Josh for me.”

“Will do. Talk to you soon!”

“Later!”

“Later!”

 

I sighed and went back upstairs. Elio had turned and had his back to the French doors again. I smiled as I looked at him. His beautiful dark curls, those freckles on his nose. Those lips. At least now I could kiss them. I wanted to keep kissing them forever.

I laid down beside him, as close as I could. I would figure it out, we would figure it out. We had to. The alternative was... hell. I watched him as he slept. Suddenly I heard a song in my head. I got up and got my phone. I found it on YouTube. I put it on really softly so I wouldn’t wake him.

I suddenly realized, that song was what this moment sounded like. I smiled to myself, amazed. I had never even heard anyone talking about what moments sound like until Elio.

I thought of the E.E. Cummings poem that made me buy the poetry book for him. I recited it in my head. I sighed. One day I would share it with him. One day.

 

* * *

 

We had eaten breakfast and he was reading The Iliad. I was laying on the couch, my right arm along the back of it, Elio was laying on top of me. I was caressing his beautiful skin.

I ran my fingertips along his shoulder. I wanted to memorize every freckle on his body. I smiled as I kept listening to him. After a while of reading he put the book on the coffee table.

“What did you want to cook for lunch?” He asked me.

“My Bubbe’s recipe for chicken pot pie,” I said smiling. He smiled back at me, leaned down and kissed me.

We walked to the kitchen and I started telling Elio how to make it. He was so precise with everything. I loved it. Once we had everything in the baking dish we put it in the oven.

He came and leaned against me, slipping his hands under my shirt. “Do you know how happy I am that I can touch you whenever I want now,” he said.

“As happy as I am,” I said kissing him on the forehead.

 

Once the pot pie was done, Elio took it out. He served us.I couldn’t wait for him to try it.“Oh this is so good!” He said.

“Yes and you made it,” I said leaning forward and kissing him.

After lunch, I tried to help Elio as much as I could with cleaning up. He kept telling me to just let him do it. He was so sweet.

We returned to the living room and listened to music. He leaned against me and I wrapped my left arm around him. It made me sad thinking we only had about 24 more hours here. I pushed the ugly thought out of my head and told myself to enjoy each and every second.

We laid out under the lemon trees again. Elio held my hand and we relaxed as we listened to music and chatted some more.

For dinner we had the rest of the pot pie and he made some lemonade. “We should take some lemons back to your parent’s home,” he said. I smiled and nodded.

After we had cleaned up he grabbed the blanket again and we made our way down to the beach to enjoy the sunset. We went to the same spot we had last night.He leaned on my shoulder as we watched the sunset over the ocean. It turned dark and then the moon came out again. We laid back on the blanket and looked up at the stars. I let out a sigh.

“What is is?” He asked me softly.

“Just a little sad this is our last night here,” I said. “Once we’re back with my parents, we can’t...” I trailed off.

“We can’t be as open,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“Don’t be sorry,” he said running his hand over my chest. 

I kissed his forehead and looked up at the stars.

 

 

We walked back home and I took a shower before bed. He took one after and he gave me an antibiotic. “Just two left,” he said smiling. I smiled back at him.

He helped me get in bed and then went to put some music on. I suddenly remembered this morning. “I had a moment when I knew what the moment sounded like,” I told him.

He looked at me and smiled. “What was it and what did it sound like?” He asked me.

I smiled at him. “It was you sleeping,” I said. He blushed. “Come here,” I said. He came to me and I kissed his cheeks and caressed them. He laughed as I did it. “I can’t tell you what it sounded like. One day I will though,” I said smiling at him.

“You’re not gonna tell me?” He asked.

“I’m not gonna tell you,” I said smiling.

“You’re lucky, I’m a Knight with honor, which does not allow me to challenge someone who is injured,” he said with a smile.

My eyes widened slightly and I smiled. “May I remind you, oh gallant Knight,” I said with a smile, “That the fact that I am injured means nothing because as your King, you cannot challenge me, unless I command it,” I said. He had a huge smile on his face. “And I can take you on one handed,” I said. “Try me.”

He shook his head and I tickled him. He jumped and started to laugh. I pulled him to me and had my right forearm holding him against me as I tickled him with my left. He was so gorgeous. I loved his laugh and the way his nose and eyes crinkled.

“Ok, ok, I surrender!” He said laughing. I stopped tickling him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. We pulled apart and he was panting. “Oliver,” he said. “Can I touch you?” He was looking at me intensely with his beautiful green eyes. My heart started to pound. I felt, surprisingly, nervous. I nodded.

He smiled and climbed off me. I slid down a bit. I watched his face as he caressed my chest and abdomen. He bit his lip as he grabbed the waistband of my boxers with both hands. I lifted my hips as he slid my boxers down. He smiled and looked down at my face. I gave him a half smile. I couldn’t believe how nervous I was. He slid my boxers off completely.

“You are a Phantom of delight, when first you gleamed upon my sight; a lovely Apparition, sent to be a moment's ornament,” Elio said softly as he ran his hands over my body.

“Always the romantic,” I said softly, smiling up at him.

“Yeah but you love it,” he said as he leaned down and kissed me. I nodded.

I watched his face as his eyes turned to my body again. I felt him take hold of me and start stroking me. I moaned softly. He looked at me and kissed me gently. “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to touch you,” Elio said softly, his lips grazing mine as he spoke. I looked at up him. I couldn’t say anything, I was feeling so much. He kissed me again as he kept stroking me.

He slid his left leg between mine as he propped himself up on his right arm. He watched me as he stroked me. He was so sexy. I ran my left hand up his back. He leaned down and kissed my neck. I felt his soft lips and tongue against my skin. He kissed up my neck and across my jaw and I felt a soft bite on my chin. He started stroking me faster.

I slid my left hand down his back and around his front, running the back of my hand across his lower abdomen and slid it into his boxers. He moaned and laid his forehead on my shoulder as I wrapped my fingers around him. He was so hard.

“You turn me on so much,” I heard him say as he kissed my chest. I stroked him slowly. I loved how his whole body reacted to my touch. He stroked me even faster. I felt my body tensing. I felt his lips on my neck again. I moaned louder. He kissed up my neck to my jaw and across to my lips. He pressed his lips against mine and I felt his tongue in my mouth. His lips were still on mine as I moaned and came.

I looked up at him, panting. He had propped himself up and was looking down at me, smiling. I smiled back. He leaned down and kissed me. I kept stroking him. I loved his moans and I loved the way his whole body writhed on top of mine. He grabbed my right shoulder and he laid his cheek on my chest. I stroked him faster and I felt his whole body shake as he came.

He laid panting on top of me. “That was amazing,” he said. He kissed my chest and rolled over, laying beside me. “That was so amazing.”

I laughed softly. I closed my eyes. “Yes,” I said looked over at him smiling, “that was amazing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped everyone enjoy this chapter! Things are obviously going to be a bit more exciting from now on!  
> FYI: the first poem Elio recites to Oliver is E.E. Cummings “I carry your heart with me”  
> The second poems is an altered version of Phantom of Delight by William Wordsworth 
> 
> Hugs to you all <3


	9. Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I cannot thank you all enough for the kudos and the comments which I love to read and appreciate 1000%  
> Hope you keep enjoying the story!  
> This is another split POV  
> Hugs <3

_Elio_

 

I blinked my eyes open, rubbing them. I stretched. I looked up at Oliver, and smiled.

“Morning,” I said.

“Morning,” Oliver said leaning down and kissing me.

The sun looked really bright. “What time is it?” I asked.

He picked up his phone. “It is 10:47 am,” he said.

I sat up quickly, “Oh no, you were supposed to take your antibiotics at 9,” I said.

“I did,” Oliver said smiling. 

“You did?”

“Yeah, you had the top open on the pill bottle and I had a half a bottle of water from yesterday.” He smiled and laid down beside me, smiling. I smiled back. We held each other. 

After a while we got up and made lunch. We ate outside. After I had finished cleaning up I went outside and tied the umbrella back up. 

We sat in the living room listening to music. I could tell he didn’t want to go back. We went upstairs and packed up our clothes and my books. We left at about 4:00 pm. 

The ride was a quiet one. I felt he didn’t want to talk and I thought it would be better if I didn’t say anything. Soon we reached his street and then we turned into the familiar driveway. He parked and I got out and put on my backpack and he grabbed the duffle bag. I smiled at him as we walked towards the house. He gave me a half hearted smile.

We stepped inside but all we could hear was Rose in the kitchen. We went upstairs. He went into his room and I went into mine. I walked through the bathroom. He was sitting down at the edge of his bed. I sat down to his left.

“I don’t want to see her,” he said. “I hope you don’t mind, I’m going to skip dinner,” he said.

“No, it’s ok,” I said. I leaned over and kissed his shoulder. “Did you want me to get you something to drink or eat?” 

“No, thank you,” he said smiling at me.

He laid back down on his bed. I felt he wanted to be alone. “I’ll come and help you unpack after dinner,” I said. He nodded and gave me a small smile. 

I rubbed his right arm, got up and walked into my room. I pondered on what to do for a minute. I decided to go downstairs and got on the piano. I played the piano part at the end of Outro, smiling. I then played Clouds by Anthony Sylvestre. I finished by playing the beginning part to Une Barque Sur L’Océan.

Kat came into the living room as I played and clapped when I had finished. I smiled at her. Rose was serving dinner. 

“Where’s Oliver?” Kat asked.

“He said he was tired,” I said.

She nodded. We walked to the dinning room table, sat down and started eating dinner. She had asked me what Oliver and I had done in Santa Barbara.

“We read, listening to music and walked around the beach,” I said shrugging and trying to sound as indifferent as possible. She nodded.

We were in the middle of dinner when I heard Oliver coming down the stairs. I then heard the front door open and close.

“Guess he wasn’t that tired,” she said.

 

* * *

 

After dinner I had gone up to my room. I grabbed my phone. I almost texted him, but decided against it. I got the Pill speaker out of my backpack and was listening to music and leafing through my E.E. Cummings book. The hours ticked by.

It was almost ten when I heard Oliver walk into his bedroom. He walked through the bathroom and into my room.

“Hi,” I said smiling when I saw him.

“Hey,” He said handing me a water bottle. I opened it for him. I got up and got his pill bottle from my backpack.

“Last one,” I said. He smiled and nodded. He put it in his mouth and started walking back into his room as he drank his water. I walked to his room after him. I wondered if something was wrong. I reached his bathroom door. “I’ll help you unpack,” I said. He nodded.

I walked to duffle bag on his bed and started taking our clothes out. I grabbed all my clothes and took them to my room. I returned and helped him put his away. I then went to my room and got his laptop and got the Pill speaker and placed them on his desk.

“I know you were using the speaker, you can keep it in your room,” he said.

“We’ll share it,” I said smiling. It would give me a reason to come into his room later.

He nodded. “I’m gonna shower,” he told me.

“Ok,” I said. I helped him take his shirt off and helped him undo and unzip his jeans.

I sat on his bed. I wondered where he had gone to. Should I ask him? I didn’t know.

Afte he was done his shower he came into his room in his boxers. He sat on the bed as he pulled on some shorts. He looked at me when he had finished putting his shorts on. I suddenly realized he had showered and was dressed for bed.

I stood up and helped him onto his bed. “Thanks,” He said to me with a smile. I wanted to kiss him but it didn’t feel right. I could ask, but decided not to.

I walked to his bathroom door. I opened it up. “Good night, Oliver,” I said.

“Good night, Elio,” he said as he turned onto his left side, his back to me. I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

 

* * *

 

The next day, I showered and dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. I was in the kitchen when I heard loud voices from outside. I froze. Rose and I looked at each other.

Hugh walked through the French doors. “Elio, morning,” he said rather curtly as he walked by. 

“Morning,” I said. I doubt he even heard me. I looked at Rose after he had walked out of the kitchen. “I thought he was to return tomorrow,” I whispered.

“He flew in early this morning,” she whispered. I nodded.

I stepped outside. Kat was sitting outside by herself. I walked towards the table and greeted her. She smiled at me. “Good morning, Elio how did you sleep?” She asked me.

“Good, thank you,” I said. 

She told me to go by the stables after breakfast. I said ok. We had polite conversation while we ate. Oliver never came down for breakfast.

After I was done eating, I went upstairs and went to Oliver’s bathroom door. I tapped my fingertips on the door lightly. Nothing. I opened the door. His room was empty. I grabbed my riding boots and went down to the stables. Hannah was there and we spent a couple of hours riding.

I took a shower before lunch. Hannah joined Kat and I for lunch. It was obvious Kat was trying to encourage some kind of relationship. Hannah seemed very ok with that. Kat mentioned I played the piano and ask me to play something for her. I was in the middle of playing Zion Hört Die Wächter Singen when Oliver walked through the front door. My heart leaped. He came and sat in the living room and watched me play.

When I was done I tried to catch his eye but he wasn’t looking at me. He seemed lost in thought, looking down at the floor.

Hannah asked him what happened to his hand. “Boring story, you don’t want to know,” he said and flashed her his smile. She smiled back looking a bit smitten. I knew the effects of that smile.

He got up, called out “Later!” and went upstairs. Hannah asked me to play something else. She wasn’t really interested in classical music so I asked her what artist she liked. She told me Ed Sheeran and I played a couple of songs of his on the piano for her. That made her very happy. I got up to walk her to the door and I waved good bye at her as she got in her car.

I went upstairs. I walked into my room and into the bathroom. Oliver’s door was ajar. He was laying in bed, back to the bathroom door. It seemed as if his eyes were closed. I decided to not disturb him and went back to my room. I didn’t understand what was going on but I figured we could talk after dinner tonight. I put my headphones on and relaxed on my bed and listened to music until dinner time.

Once it was time, I went to use the bathroom. I looked at Oliver’s door and noticed it was closed shut. I decided to not bother him. I went downstairs for dinner. Oliver didn’t show up again. I felt disappointed and confused.

Hugh was there though and acting more cheerful than this morning. After dinner was over, Kat told us good night and she got up and went upstairs.

“Elio,” Hugh said. I turned to him and smiled. “I want to thank you for being there for Oliver.” He said to me.

I nodded. “Of course, I was more than happy to help him,” I said. “Does Oliver know your back?” I asked him.

“Yes, I had texted him and let him know. He and I spent some  time together today before dinner talking. He told me he was going to skip dinner.” He said. 

I nodded. Hugh and I chatted a while longer. After a moment, I went upstairs to my room. I grabbed the guitar and sat down on my bed, I started strumming it. I would check my phone every once in a while.

At about 9:15 pm I got up and changed. I turned off my lights and got in bed. I put my headphones on but wasn’t really listening to the music playing. I thought back of the last few days I had spent with Oliver. They had felt perfect. Had I done something wrong?

Maybe after he thought it through he had decided he didn’t like me that way. The thought hurt. I felt hot tears sting my eyes. I wiped the tears away. I took my headphones off and laid in bed looking out the window. I felt the tears stream down.

What should I do? I sighed. I’d talk to him tomorrow. I shook my head. It felt as if he and I had gone one step forward and two steps back. I wasn’t going to just give up though. I would fight for this. I wiped my face and closed my eyes. After a while I drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_Oliver_

 

I laid in bed and heard Hannah’s car leave. After I moment I heard Elio come up. I had my eyes closed. I wanted to sleep. I had barely slept the last two nights. I missed Elio in my arms but I hated how overwhelmed I felt. A text came in from my dad. “Let’s meet at Starbucks at 3” I smiled. I had texted him and told him I wanted to see him but outside of the house. I looked at the time, it was 2:45 pm. I got up and left.

 

I saw my dad walking into Starbucks. He caught sight of me. I waved. He smiled and walked towards me. I stood up and hugged him.

“What time did you get in?” I said.

“I caught a red eye. I landed at 4:45 this morning,” he said. I nodded. He sighed. “How are you?”

“Fine,” I said with a smile. He nodded. “It helped to be away those days. Elio was a great help.” I said glancing.

“He seems like a good kid,” he said nodding.

“Yeah. He’s really smart too,” I said. My heart was pounding. This was harder than I ever imagined. Why had I even brought him up? Because he’s all I think about, I thought. “So, mom thought I had lied to you,” I said.

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about anything to do with your mother. Just focus on getting better son,” he said.

“What made you come back a day early?” I asked.

“I needed to make sure you didn’t break the other hand!” He said. I chuckled. “I would have been back Thursday evening but I got the earliest flight I could.”

“I appreciate it,” I said.

We talked a while more and I was so glad to spend this time with him. We had been there almost two hours when we got up to leave.

“I’m gonna skip dinner at home,” I said. He nodded and patted my shoulder. I watched as he got into his Range Rover and took off.

  

I drove down to Bubbe’s house. It took me a moment to open the front door with my left hand. I stepped inside and went upstairs and into the master bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and laid on the bed, on Elio’s side. 

It was horrible leaving here. I closed my eyes. It was too overwhelming. The anger I still felt for my mother, the feelings I had for Elio that I had to suppress. It was easier to be distant than to face it all. I closed my eyes and recalled the last night Elio and I had spent here. I sighed and hugged the pillow Elio had slept with.

 

I blinked my eyes. I felt some pain in my hand. I shifted my body to get the weight off it. It was really dark. I sat up slowly. I took my phone out of my pocket. 9:51 pm. I rubbed my eyes. I had gotten here around 5:15 pm. I had hardly slept the last couple of nights, I guess it had finally caught up to me. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness. I looked around the bedroom. My eyes caught sight of the oak desk in the sitting room.

I got up and walked towards it. I turned the light in the sitting room on. I sat at the desk and pulled the drawer open. I took out the brown leather journal Bubbe kept in there. I remember when she had showed it to me. She had gifted me Meditations by Marcus Aurelius. She had said she had done as he did and would write down quotes that inspired her and would go back and look through them when she felt she needed advice and inspiration. Bubbe, I needed advice now, I thought to myself.

I opened it and started leafing through it. She had beautiful handwriting. I smiled. I flipped the pages stopping here and there and smiling as I read some. One caught my eye.

“In the flush of love's light, we dare be brave. And suddenly we see that love costs all we are, and will ever be. Yet it is only love which sets us free.” - Maya Angelou

I let out a breath and read it again. If I had read this a month ago it would have just been a nice quote, now, after having have met Elio... I closed the journal and placed it back in the drawer. 

I turned off the light and exited the bedroom. I descended the stairs and walked out the door. I made my way to my car and drove home.

  

I turned into my drive way and through the gate. I parked my car and quickly walked to the front door, after a slight struggle, trying to turn the front door key with my left hand. I stepped in and closed it quietly behind me. I went up to my room, closed the door behind me.

I looked at my watch 10:57 pm. I opened my bathroom door and walked through the bathroom. I pushed Elio’s bathroom door open.

 

The moon was shining in through the window. Elio was laying on his left side, his back to me. The guitar was laying beside him on the bed, his headphones by the guitar. I walked quietly to Elio’s side of the bed. He didn’t have any blankets on him, he was just wearing some sleep shorts. I sat near the foot of the bed and smiled as I looked at him, beautifully perfect as the moonlight shined down on him. I truly wasn’t deserving of him was I? I wanted to be though. I sighed. 

I leaned forward and caressed his right calf. I did that a couple of times and he stirred and sat up.

“Hey,” He said sitting up, his voice sleepy. “You ok? Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes I am,” I said smiling at him. He rubbed his eyes. My heart started beating faster. I let out a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Elio.” I said. 

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” I repeated. 

“Why?” He said sounding a little alarmed. 

“For not being as brave as you,” I said.

He shook his head. “I’m confused,” he said.

I smiled. I got up and sat closer to him. I lifted my left hand and caressed his face. He smiled, lifted his right hand and held my left hand with it as he leaned into my palm, closing his eyes. He kissed my palm. He was so perfect and sweet. I wanted to hold him in my arms forever.

“I was worried you had changed your mind,” he said softly, looking at me with worried eyes. Shame washed over me. Of course, what else would he think? I was such a selfish idiot. I had been so concerned about me and only me. 

“Never,” I said shaking my head and looking into his beautiful eyes. “I am so, _so_ sorry. I know I have been distant. I was struggling and didn’t know how to deal.” I whispered.  “Please, forgive me.”

“You can always talk to me,” Elio whispered back. “We can always work things out together,” he said.

“I know,” I said hanging my head in shame. I knew and I had still been a coward and ran away.

“You need to start trusting me and letting me help you,” Elio had said to me. I looked into his eyes. He was squeezing my hand. “I’ll always be here for support no matter what it is you’re struggling with.” He said.

I nodded. “Yes. I promise, I will.” I meant it. I didn’t want to be away from him and without him. I couldn’t deal with that. I had been an idiot.

“So what made you come to your senses?” He asked me softly with a smile. He was being truly gracious with me. Much more so than I deserved.

“A conversation with Maya Angelou,” I said smiling. “Well, a one sided conversation.”

Elio asked chuckled. “I’m glad she pays visit to those in need of her words of wisdom,” he said caressing my hand. 

“Me too,” I said, leaning in and kissing him. I leaned back and smiled at him. Nothing made me happier than being this close to him. “I’ll never be this stupid again. Please forgive me.”

He looked up at me. “I already have,” He whispered softly. I smiled widely at him feeling relief. He looked at me shyly. “Your smile makes me melt,” he said softly.

I ran my thumb over his bottom lip. “And your lips make me weak,” I said.

He smiled. “How weak?” He asked as he leaned forward and kissed me again.

“Weak in the best possible way,” I whispered to him.


	10. The Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! They seriously make my day!  
> Here we are, end of part two, I will start posting part three ASAP!  
> I hope everyone enjoys! <3
> 
> This one is Oliver’s POV

Saturday morning I woke up resolved to making things right. I still felt a knot in my stomach about the situation at home. I wanted to get away so I thought I would take Elio with me. 

I heard him go down to breakfast. I showered and dressed. After a while he came back up. I walked into his room.

“Hey,” I said.

“Hi,” Elio said smiling.

“How about we go for a drive?” I asked him.

“Ok, yeah.” He nodded.

We made our way downstairs and got in the car. I texted my dad and let him know Elio and I were going out. His reply came soon. “Ok, son. Have fun.”

“Where are we going?” Elio asked me smiling as we took off.

I smiled at him. “I’m taking you to a garden,” I said smiling. “It’s a bit of a drive, so just relax.”

 

We listened to music and chatted for the two hour drive. This felt wonderful. Once we reached our destination, we got out of the car and he looked around. “What is this?” He asked.

“Forestiere Underground Gardens,” I said smiling.

“Forestiere?” He asked.

I nodded smiling. “It’s a California Historical Site. They give tours to groups of 15 people or less. I thought you may like it.”

We had arrived about 15 minutes before a tour started. Once they were ready to go we walked through the tunnels and followed the tour guide. I had been here a few times before, so I was able to just glance at Elio and enjoy the expressions on his face as he took in all that the guide said. 

“This was built by hand! Wow!” He said to me quietly. I smiled and nodded.

The tour came to an end and I made sure I bought a couple of postcards before we left.

 

I was starving by the time we were done. There was an In-N-Out very close by. We went inside. He got our food and sat down, handing me my wallet.

We ate and chatted. I took a deep breath. Once we were finished eating, I knew I had to start the conversation. “Elio, again, I’m sorry,” I started.

“You don’t have to be,” Elio said, smiling sweetly.

I smiled at him. “I know, you’ve said that, but I am,” I said to him. “I’m dealing with a lot of... fears.” I couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“I’m here though, so you’ll never have to deal with them alone,” he said quietly.

I let out a deep breath and smiled at him. I don’t know how he did it, how he just stayed so patient with me. We got up and made our way to the car.

We embarked on the ride back home. We got there after dinner. 

We weren’t too hungry. Elio told me he wanted some of the cake Rose had made so I got him a piece and sat with him while he ate it, chatting.

We then went upstairs to our rooms. We had changed and he came into my room with The Iliad. After reading for a while, he put the book down and wrapped his arms around me.

“Do you remember, when you spoke about diving into the deep end,” I said softly.

“Yes,” he said.

“I asked, what if you don’t know how to swim,” I said as I pulled him close to me.

“Yes,” He said caressing my chest.

“I was asking because I’ve never been in these waters and I’m afraid of so much. My mother, especially, I don’t want her to send you back and if she finds out...” I closed my eyes and held him tight.

He held me tight as well. “I know, I understand. I’m not going back. We’ll be ok,” he said softly.

I felt his lips at my neck. I closed my eyes and felt him kiss and caress me. For at least this moment, my fears melted away.

 

* * *

 

I woke up Sunday morning and stretched. I smiled as I thought of last night. I felt a lot better. Elio was right, we could work it all out.

I got up and took off my lounge pants and put some shorts on. I could finally move my thumb and index finger on my right hand so I was able to slip a muscle tee on. I slipped on some socks and and running shoes. I took my phone and texted Elio. “Going for a jog. I’ll see you at breakfast” 

I walked out of my room and descended the stairs. I jogged down towards the stables. I passed them and jogged to the edge of the arena. I exited through the gate and took my  trail and jogged up a slight incline and around the mountain. I followed the trail until it reached a wooded area. I stopped and walked as I looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to shine through the leaves. I took a few deep breaths. I felt so good getting out and jogging. I needed this to clear my head. I headed back and started jogging the two and a half miles to the stables.

I walked inside and jogged up the stairs. I walked into my room. I slipped off my tee shirt.

“Darn, I don’t get to undress you anymore?” I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Elio standing by my bathroom door. I chuckled. “I think we can work something out,” I said. 

“Come kiss me,” He said with a smile.

“I don’t know, I’m all sweaty,” I said.

“Even better,” he said stepping into my bedroom. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. “You’re so hot,” he said. I laughed. “Figuratively and literally,” he said laughing.

I kissed him for a while, until I felt he was happy. I grabbed my towel and took a shower. I came back and got dressed. I kissed Elio and told him I’d see him downstairs at the breakfast table.

I went down stairs and greeted Rose as I walked through the kitchen. I took a deep breath as I walked through the French doors but was very happy to see only my father at the table.

“Morning dad,” I said.

“Morning son, how are you?”

“Good thank you,” I said smiling as I sat down. “Where is she?” I asked.

“Don’t know. She texted me and said shewould be back by dinner.” He said. I nodded. That was good enough for me.

“You had stitches you said no? Are you going to the doctor tomorrow to take them out?”

“No,” I said shaking my head. “The doctor showed Elio how to cut them out and how to put the brace on and off. I’ll go see him in two weeks after it’s supposed to be healed.” I said. 

“Ah, that’s good,” my father said. “I’m glad you two are getting along. I could tell you didn’t like that boy we hosted last year,” he said.

I shook my head. “He was rude,” I said.

He nodded. “Well, Elio has been a pleasant surprise. I really like him,” he said. I smiled. “Ah, and there he is!” My father said.

I looked at the French doors and saw Elio come out. He looked gorgeous as always, he was wearing gray pants and short sleeved button up shirt. It was pink in the front and light blue sleeves.

He came and sat down with us. “Here I am,” he said laughing. “Were you two talking about me?” He asked.

“Yes and saying only good things because there are only good things to say,” I said to him as I lifted my glass of orange juice taking a sip.

We chatted as we ate breakfast. After a while my father said he was going to be upstairs in his office in case we needed anything. We nodded.

“Office?” Elio asked.

“Their bedroom is attached to a smaller room which he uses it as an office,” I said.

He nodded. “Well, that wasn’t that bad,” he said to me smiling. “I felt ok right now.”

“My father is lots more relaxed. It’s my mother I’m worried about.” I said quietly.

Elio nodded. “The thing is though, I mean all we would have to make sure we don’t do is stick our tongues down each other’s throats and I think we should be ok,” he said.

I sighed but had to smile as I looked at Elio’s face. “I guess,” I said.

“Well, she wouldn’t think to suspect anything to begin with,” Elio said shrugging his shoulders. 

I nodded and smiled. We finished eating. “So the stitches come off today,” I said. Elio nodded and smiled. “Do you feel comfortable doing it? If not I can run to the doctor’s office tomorrow.”

“No, I can do it,” Elio said. “I want to do it,” he said smiling at me. I smiled back.

“Can we do it now?” I asked.

”Yeah! Let’s go!” He said smiling. 

 

We got up and walked inside and upstairs. We went into the bathroom. I closed the toilet seat and sat on it. I watched as Elio got rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. He took the small scissors I had in the drawer and cleaned them off with the alcohol. He very gently opened the plastic brace I had. “Do not move your hand please,” he said. I nodded and kept my hand totally still. 

He grabbed some tweezer and cleaned them as well and pulled the thread gently with them. He snipped it right under the knot and pulled the thread out. He did the same with the other. He then gently secured my brace again.

I smiled up at him. “Thank you my Brave Knight,” I said to him smiling.

“Ha ha,” he said and gave me a kiss. “At your service, My King,” he whispered and kissed me again. “You’re brave too,” he said as he put everything away.

“Not as brave as you,” I said smiling. “And I’m ok with that, you can be the brave one in the relationship,” I said.

He looked at me, a wide smile spreading across his face. “Relationship?” He whispered.

I smiled at him. I hadn’t said what I had said by mistake. I knew this is what I wanted. The thought of him with anyone else was... it wasn’t something I wanted to think about. “Yes, well that’s if -“ 

“Yes,” Elio said quickly. I smiled. “Yes,” he said again more slowly. I stood up. He looked up at me. “So, you will jump into the deep end... and commit?” He asked me softly.

I nodded. “I have jumped,” I said. “And yes I want to whole heartedly commit.” My heart was pounding. “Do you?”

“A million times yes,” he said quietly. He smiled. I smiled back. “So, when something is wrong or bothering you, you won’t run off or not talk, you promise you will come to me and we will talk and we will work it out together,” he said to me.

“I promise,” I said. I looked into his eyes, “And... on that note, there is something I do what to talk to you about.”

“Ok,” Elio said smiling.

I took a deep breath, “I just think when it comes to the physical aspect, it may be better if we take things slow,” I said.

“Slow?” Elio asked.

“What I mean is, I don’t want you to feel any pressure. I want us to really get to know each other and I just...” I looked into his eyes and took his hand. “I don’t want you to regret anything, ever,” I said.

He looked at me, smiled and gave me a kiss. “Ok,” he said. I kissed him back and held him close. “Are you worried this is still a phase for me?” I heard him ask me.

I pulled back and caressed his face with my hand. There was a part of me that was afraid of that yes, but I also wanted to make sure I was taking care of him.

I looked into his beautiful green eyes. “Elio,” I said, suddenly feeling emotional. My heart thudded and my throat felt dry. I swallowed. His brow furrowed slightly. I took a deep breath and try to compose myself. “Elio,” I repeated. “I just don’t want to fuck this up,” I whispered. I _can’t_ fuck this up I told myself. 

He smiled at me. “We’ll be ok,” he said. I leaned down and kissed his beautiful lips again.

 

We went downstairs. We walked into the kitchen were Rose was making lunch.

“Lunch will be ready in about an hour,” she said. We nodded.

“Wanna play Skyrim?” I asked. He nodded and smiled. I walked into the seating area. There was a cabinet beside the tv where my consoles were. I opened it and grabbed my wireless PS4 controller. I handed it to him as I turned on the tv.

“I have three characters right now,” I told him. “You can play with one of mine or make your own,” I said.

“I’ll start a new one,” he said. I nodded as we sat together chatting as he played. Rose brought us mango smoothies. Suddenly it was time for lunch. I called my dad and told him and he said he would be down later.

 

Elio and I went outside and ate lunch together. “Do you want to keep playing or should we finally watch Dorian Gray after lunch?” I asked him.

“Oh, let’s watch Dorian Gray first,” he said. I smiled and nodded.

We went inside and I got the DVD from the media room.

“I’m running to the grocery store, do you two need anything?” Rose asked.

I saw Elio open his mouth then close it again. “Tell her, anything you want,” I said.

He smiled. “Do they have apricot juice here?” He asked Rose.

“I’ll check for you sweetie,” she said smiling.

“Thank you,” He said.

I smiled at him. I turned the movie on. We watched it mostly in silence. It was a wonderful movie. During the scene when Dorian is playing Chopin I looked at Elio and asked if he could play that.

“Yeah,” he said chuckling.

 

“It’s a great movie,” I said once it was over. 

“Yeah,” He said as he sat up and stretched. “I watched it a few years back and was mesmerized by it.”

“It’s an interesting concept,” I said. “Rather philosophical in nature if I may say,” I said smiling. “If you could do anything you wanted and no one would know or look down on you for it, what would you do?”

He leaned back on the couch and nodded. “We are who we really are when no one is watching,” he said.

I smiled at him. “Heraclitus said: The content of your character is your choice. Day by day, what you choose, what you think and what you do is who you become.”

“Yeah, that’s very true,” he said nodding. “It’s specially interesting to me though, because Wilde was part of the aesthetic movement.”

“How so?” I asked.

“In the story the art reflects the reality of the soul, while Dorian becomes the art, staying beautiful and ageless. When the book was published, because of the preface it was considered a scandal because of his views of art for the sake of art.” He shrugged his shoulders, “it’s interesting because to me it rang true of a story about morality, of how corrupt a soul can become when left unchecked and suffering no repercussions.” He looked at me.

I nodded, feeling impressed. “I love how your mind works,” I said. It was the truth. He blushed slightly. “It’s true,” I said. “You’re so smart. It’s the sexiest thing about you,” I said softly. He was really blushing now. “Well, that and the fact that you’re a musical genius helps a lot too.”

He laughed.

 

Rose returned from the grocery store. We still had a couple of hours before dinner time.

“Well, they didn’t have any made but I bought you some apricots and will make you some sweetie,” she told Elio. We sat in the kitchen and she made us some. She handed a glass to me and one to Elio. 

“Is this really common in Italy?” I asked. It was really tasty.

“Our Villa in Italy has lots of trees and Mafalda makes juice out of the apricots we grow there,” he said smiling.

“Oh, sounds wonderful!” Rose said. We washed our glasses and thanked her.

We went to the living room and he got on the piano. He asked me if I knew any Erik Satie. I shook my head. He played me his Gymnopédies. He also played his Pièces Froides. I sat mesmerized. 

He would stop and talk about the piano pieces as he played them. He was so smart, it amazed me.

“So do you want to compose or do you want to just perform concerts?” I asked him.

“Both,” He said. I nodded and smiled at him.

 

Rose had made lasagna for dinner. We were hungry and started eating.

“Where are your parents?” Elio asked when we heard my father coming down the stairs. He saw us eating and said he and my mother were going out to dinner.

“I was going to see if you two wanted to come,” he said.

“Thank you. Maybe next time,” Elio said with a sweet smile.

He nodded and patted his shoulder and gave me a wave.About twenty minutes later Rose came by and told us good night and said she had made a cake and left it in the fridge. We told her good night.

After we finished eating we cleaned up the dishes. Once we were done, Elio turned to me and wrapped his arms around me. I held him close. “What should we do tonight?”

“Anything you want,” I said to him.

 

We had decided to go upstairs to my room. Elio said he was going to change and come back. I changed as well. He walked into my room and got on the bed. He had brought The Iliad with him.

“Read it to me,” I said, getting on my bed, leaning against pillows on my headboard.

“Would you mind if I skipped ahead to a part I want to share with you now?” He asked me softly.

“No, that’s perfectly fine,” I said smiling.

“We’ll go back and start where we left off next time,” he said. I nodded.

He smiled and climbed on top of me. I smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. He started flipping though the book. I looked at him. His dark curls framing his beautiful face. My left hand caressed his thigh. I watched him as he read. 

“‘Low lies Patroclus,” he began reading, “and around his corpse are they fighting—his naked corpse; but his armour is held by Hector of the flashing helm.’ So spake he, and a black cloud of grief enwrapped Achilles, and with both his hands he took the dark dust and strewed it over his head and defiled his fair face, and on his fragrant tunic the black ashes fell. And himself in the dust lay outstretched, mighty in his mightiness, and with his own hands he tore and marred his hair.”

“Hmmm, I said. I pictured Achilles throwing ash all over himself and pulling at his hair as he laid on the ground.

“Antilochus wailed and shed tears, holding the hands of Achilles, that in his noble heart was moaning mightily; for he feared lest he should cut his throat asunder with the knife. Then terribly did Achilles groan aloud, and his queenly mother heard him as she sat in the depths of the sea beside the old man her father...” he continued reading to me.

“Wow,” I said.

“Yeah, I always imagined the earth shaking as he cried out,” he said, putting the book down a moment. He looked at me. “I mean, his cry was loud enough to be heard to the bottom of the ocean.”

I nodded, “Yes, I can imagine that.”

He continued. “Then to his side, as he groaned heavily, came his queenly mother, and with a shrill cry she clasped the head of her son, and with wailing spake unto him winged words: ‘My child, why weepest thou? What sorrow hath come upon thy heart. Speak out; hide it not. Thy wish has verily been brought to pass for thee by Zeus, as aforetime thou didst pray, stretching forth thy hands, even that one and all the sons of the Achaeans should be huddled at the sterns of the ships in sore need of thee, and should suffer cruel things.’ Then groaning heavily swift-footed Achilles answered her: ‘My mother, these prayers verily hath the Olympian brought to pass for me, but what pleasure have I therein, seeing my dear comrade is dead, even Patroclus, whom I honoured above all my comrades, even as mine own self? Him have I lost, and his armour Hector that slew him hath stripped from him...’”

“Patroclus, who he honored above all others and even himself,” I said.

He nodded and put the book down. We both sat and contemplated Achilles’s heartache in silence for a while. He leaned onto me, laying his cheek on my chest. He slid his hand under my shirt and I felt him caress my back.

I kissed his forehead and wrapped my left arm around him. “I can imagine his heartache,” I said softly. “If I ever lost you I would let our such a cry that the earth would shake and it would be heard all the way to bottom of the ocean.”

“Don’t worry,” Elio said softly. “You know I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled at me and kissed my chin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap for Part Two!  
> So in part one we saw them meet and part two was the establishing of the beginning of their relationship :)  
> I hope you have enjoyed my little story thus far and I shall be posting Part Three ASAP!  
> Big hugs to you all <3


End file.
